Some KindA WonderfuL
by aBsoLutEriOt
Summary: Gibbs and Jenny made a life together then seperated. When Jenny's soon-to-be new husband isn't what he portrays himself to be, will Gibbs be there?
1. 4yr Olds and CafPows

Ok guys, be easy on me. This is one of my first few attempts to start a story. There will be more chapters to follow based upon how people like it. I have more chapters written up but we'll see how this one goes first.

This is set right around Trojan Horse, so Enjoy!

_(Italics are flashbacks or thoughts not said out loud)_

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any characters portrayed in this story except for the ones I made up. And if you don't know which ones those are, then you shouldn't be reading NCIS fanfic. LOL**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Gibbs sighed rather loudly as he spun the comfy chair towards the window. The view was even fabulous during the day. He leaned back in the chair and cringed when he heard the buzzer on the desk go off, Cynthia's annoying voice flowing through for about the tenth time that morning.

"Agent Gibbs. Special Agent MGee to see you", she said matter of factly and without further warning, the door to the Director's office opened cautiously.

Before MGee had a chance to say anything, Gibbs swivled back around and looked up at him with a grin. "Ya know MGee..." Gibbs started, when MGee cut him off.

"Uh...Boss, I can promise you, the ice machine incident was not my fault. Uh..well..not completely anyways...see Tony had this great idea to-", MGee stumbled over his words.

Gibbs cut him off, dismissing any issues that were unimportant in his eyes. "Listen MGee, I need to you check something out for me", he started, and leaned across the desk to hand MGee a small piece of paper with an address on it. "They're expecting you, so go get the keys from Tony and take the squad car."

A small smile played over MGee's lips. "Boss, you want me to go check this out...by myself?" He tried not to sound too over excited, but almost couldn't help the fact that it was a little too much to handle right now, being given more trust by his boss.

Gibbs gave him a nod and smiled. "You can handle it." He watched MGee try not to skip out the door as he grinned again. "I hope you can", he finished under his breath. At the sound of the buzzer going off, Gibbs snapped. With one swift pound, the buzzer shattered under his fist and Cynthia's voice was cut off abruptly. Gibbs couldn't resist smiling and within seconds, Cynthia was through the door.

"Agent Gibbs!", she said sternly, stomping her foot on the ground.

"Yes, Cynthia?", Gibbs smiled up at her.

She let out a loud huff and gritted her teeth together. "Director. On the line for you." With that, she stormed out the door, no doubt slamming it shut as hard as she could.

Gibbs chuckled and picked up the phone. "Direct-or", he said swiftly into the phone.

He leaned back into his chair and knew what was coming. "So help me, Jethro, if I come back and I don't have a secretary because she quits on YOUR time, you will become my new second hand man and-"

He laughed and cut her off. "Ooo, now that sounds promising", he said with a low voice through the phone. "Is that with or without holiday pay?"

"Jethro! I am serious! The poor girl is only trying to do her job and all you have been doing from what I hear is giving her a hard time. Just please, Jethro. One more day", she said softly. When he didn't respond, she knew she had his co-operation. Well, as much as she could expect from him, anyways. She continued on a different note, "How are the kids?"

"They're fine, they miss you", he trailed off, glancing out the window. He saw agents walking toward the front gate and his curiosity piped up. "Listen, Jen, let me call you back later...", without waiting for a response, he hung up the telephone and stood up. Two seconds later it rang again. He picked it up and before he could speak all he heard was, "And Jethro, that next buzzer will come out of your pay."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gibbs stepped into the elevator, resting his head against the cool metal of the wall. He glanced down at his watch and figured MGee should be coming back soon. Just 4 years ago she had walked back into his life, as suddenly as she had left him, taking up the Director's position.

He had been proud of her. Jen was a good agent, always had been, and she deserved the chance to prove herself. He remembered how it had all started.

_He stood on a step below her and couldn't help but take in all her beauty. It was almost too much for him to handle at the time. He had felt as though she walked right back into his life and everything from Paris came back to him. The feelings, the way his body responded to her, the way her eyes had captivated him. He had become a pile of mush at the mere thought of her returning to his life._

_"That's ma'am or Director", she said softly._

_He nodded and met her eyes. "What about off the job?", he had asked._

_"There will be no off the job", she responded. And though he felt somewhat hurt, he knew that was fair._

_That, however, had only lasted through the week. By the end of it he had already got her to agree to go out on a date with him and that's where it started. All the love, the need and want had come back to them both and by the end of the night they were tearing at each others clothes like young teenagers._

They had gotten married and 9 months after that, Lauren was born. But things were getting rough. With all the pressure Jen was getting from her Director's position and the constant struggle to keep the job out of their personal life, things started to go downhill.

He knew they were more in love with each other than ever, but without either of their careers slowing down, Gibbs just couldn't help but see where this had been heading. They had seperated and divorced 3 1/2 years later, to which 5 months later Jen had realized she was pregnant again. She gave birth to his now almost a year old son, Deacon.

They made it work, day to day. They had become good friends again and spent time with their children together on some occasions, but never fought over them. That was until Hollis entered his life. Now days he spent his time with his children with Hollis mostly. He couldn't shake the thought in his head where almost every time he had wished it was Jen instead of her. He was still deeply in love with Jen, but had accepted that he couldn't make her happy anymore and so settled on being friends and focusing on his children.

The elevator doors opened and Gibbs stepped out, still in thought. Ziva was standing in front of him and swung abruptly on her foot, walking with him. "49 year old male, gun shot to the forehead, no obvious other signs of trauma, but Ducky is working on that now. Found dead in an empty van in front of our gate. The gateman said the man was asking to speak to an NCIS agent, no one in particular and then a gunshot rang out. Someone picked him off at the front gate".

"Sniper", Gibbs said thoughtfully. "Any personal items in the car?"

"Yes. I was just returning from Abby's lab when I ran into you. We found a usb port in his car that we believe he was

intending on giving to us. We believe the shooter didn't know he had it in his possesion when he was murdered. There were no signs of robbery", she finished as they approached the scene.

"What'cha got, Duck?", Gibbs asked, kneeling down to his level.

"Gunshot wound to the forehead. By the exit wound I would say this has been done with a..." he trailed off and looked up at Gibbs who only nodded.

"I agree, Duck."

"So, Boss, where's MGgoogle?", Tony asked, looking around the yard.

"Don't worry about it Tony. Check out his phone records and clean this up out here. The press will be here soon and I'm not about to deal with that", Gibbs replied, heading back inside to see what Abby got for him.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Gibbs!", Abby squealed as she jumped into his arms. "I felt you coming...you know it's this weird sensation that you..."

"I know, Abs. That I always know when you've got something for me", he finished, handing her the cafpow.

Her face was that of shock and she grinned at him. "Oh my God, Gibbs. Now you're finishing my sentences too. You know, I read about things like this..but well usually its between twins but obviously Gibbs, we're not twins, I mean we could be but you're way older than..."

He interrupted her, "Abs..."

"Right", she turned back to her screen and typed vigorously until something popped up. "Extensive files on this usb port prove that its an embezzlement that occured through Petty officer Thomas Andrew's hard drive. Aka, you're victim outside. However, the bank accounts listed are under that of a Petty officer Jason Smith. But when I run his records, it says he was KIA last year in Iraq."

"Someone took a dead guy's identity, embezzled the money and Petty officer Andrew's could have found out about it. Good job, Abs", he said, placing a soft kiss on her temple, before disappearing.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

As Gibbs stepped off the elevator, he froze. Something seemed 'off'. Upon reaching Dinozzo's desk, he looked at the man who had the biggest grin on his face. "What are you smiling about?", Gibbs asked him.

Just as the words left his mouth, he saw a young redhaired girl bounding down the stairs screaming, "Ah! The monster's coming for me!" Her tiny body moved quickly down the stairs, taking one at a time, but rushing as if she were caught, it would be the end of her life. Her oversized doll was squished under one arm as her sippy cup hung from her mouth. Just then, MGee, out of breath, ran by them to the stairs. "Don't worry Boss, I got her", he huffed, clearly out of breath.

"She's only a little girl, MGee", Tony smirked as MGee ran by.

Gibbs watched as the little girl reached the bottom stair, and swung to the left, screaming and giggling rather loudly and she took off around the other side. As she ran around the stairwell and came back around, Gibbs smiled as he cut her off, surprising her, no doubt. She screamed loudly and giggled, stopping in her tracks when she saw her father had made a fast one on her.

She turned abruptly and began to run the other way when two strong arms grabbed her from behind, pulling her into his embrace. She giggled and screamed again as Gibbs tossed her in the air. "Shh...", he said, holding one of his fingers over his lips as she imitated him, putting a finger over hers. "People are working, honey."

She threw her arms around his neck, content to be in her father's arms again. "Daddy, MGee is funny", she said as he carried her back over to his desk and sat her in his chair. He pulled out a tablet and a small box of crayons he kept specifically for this reason.

"Be nice to MGee", he said, grinning down into his 3 year olds bright blue eyes. She was so beautiful with her long red hair. She looked like Jen from afar, but he hadn't got robbed too much as his features were evident in her also. His heart swelled as he thought about Jen, but as quickly as it had come to him, he pushed it out.

MGee rounded the corner again, "Lauren?" he shouted through the squad room. Gibbs looked up at MGee who now had sweat beads on his face.

"Right here silly", she said, peaking around Gibbs.

Gibbs looked the young man up and down. "MGee..." he started.

MGee held up a hand and caught his last breath. "I know Boss. But I wasn't prepared. You handed me an address, I thought I was checking out a lead and then they give me a carseat and that was hell and I didn't know what to do and then she's thirsty and screaming for the Director in the car and..." MGee kept on until Lauren piped up again.

"Where's my cafpow?!", she yelled at him, throwing her doll across the squad room at MGee.

Gibbs turned around with wide eyes and glared at MGee. "Please don't tell me-"

"What's going on?" Ziva whispered, coming up behind Tony. Tony leaned back in his chair, not taking his eyes off the two.

"Boss just found out MGee bought Lauren a cafpow", Tony replied, eyes wide.

"She's 3!", Gibbs said harshly, now standing in front of MGee.

"Boss, I didn't know what to do, you have to understand I..I...", MGee studdered as Gibbs rubbed his face, realizing he was going to have a night of hell infront of him.

Gibbs held up a hand as if to stop him. "Just...go help Abby, please." He watched MGee practically run out of the room. His eyes fell on Tony and Ziva who immediately began to move around the room, understanding what that glare had meant.

He turned around, his eyes falling on an empty chair at his desk. Gibbs looked to the ceiling, closing his eyes for a moment, realizing it was still only 10am.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_There's more to come if anyone's interested. Please tell me what you think and I enjoy critisism!_


	2. Patch Me Through

_(Italics are flashbacks or thoughts not said out loud)_

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any characters portrayed in this story except for the ones I made up. And if you don't know which ones those are, then you shouldn't be reading NCIS fanfic. LOL**

_This is one is a long one so be prepared_

**________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Gibbs stared up at the wide screen in front of him, focusing intently on the uniformed man. Behind him in the darkened room, his 3 year old slept, slouched down in one of the seats, chocolate smudges around the corners of her mouth, a headset resting on her neck. She had been getting bored and there was work to be done so all Gibbs could think of was giving her a headset and letting her pretend to work with him.

As much as she had loved spending time going back and forth from Abby to MGee, she began to only want attention from her father who had been having one hell of a day. Leading his team and keeping up with his little girl did not go as easily as he had hoped. Especially not with Cynthia still in his ear about his Director duties.

Her caffeine boost had finally come to an end 5 hours later and she had crashed much to Gibbs' pleasure. "Yes, I am aware of your undercover OP concerning MY case. However Commander, when there is a Petty officer killed in the Navy Yard, it becomes my responsibility to-"

The Commander cut him off. "Special Agent Gibbs, I don't care about your dead Petty officer. I'm more concerned about the information located on the usb port your team discovered. Now, if you don't hand this over in a timely manner, I'll be forced to-"

Gibbs returned the favor and cut him off as he had done to him. "You'll have it when I'm thru with it. As for now, its a crucial part of my investigation and will remain at NCIS until we find out who killed Petty officer Andrews."

"You don't know what you're medeling in, Gibbs. Trust that I'll be getting a hold of your Director-"

He glared at the screen one last time and said, "She'll be back tomorrow. Have at it." With that he signaled for a shut down and the screen popped up with assorted colors.

Gibbs rubbed his forehead, willing his headache to go away. "Un-believable", he mumbled. He heard a soft whimper come from behind him and he immediately turned around, a smile coming to his face when he saw his daughter start to come around.

"Mommy.." she said sleepily, starting to cry. Gibbs walked over to her and knelt down in front of his little girl. He brushed a piece of hair from her face and waited for her to wake up completely. She was always like this when she woke up, no matter what. "I want Mommy", her bright blue eyes stared right through his and he felt his heart melt for her. Her eyes welled up with tears and he knew what was coming next.

"Baby, Mommy will be back tom-", he started when she began to cry louder.

"Mommy!", she began to wail, kicking her legs. Gibbs knew he had about 3 seconds to think of something before all hell broke loose. Inwardly he smiled. Between her mother's temper and his impatience sometimes this little girl could make Satan look like a puppy.

He scooped her up out of the chair and the kicking stopped only to be replaced by more crying as she burried her face into her father's shirt. "Mom-mmyy", she whined. He could tell she was still tired as her crying became more consistant and not so loud anymore. He rubbed her back as he tried to calm her down.

He moved in front of the screen and glanced over his shoulder to the left. "Is the Director still available through telecom?", he asked one of the techs.

One of them nodded and began to bring the screen back to life. "Patch me through", he ordered, looking back down at his little girl who had soaked his shirt with the stream of tears still coming from her eyes. With his free hand, he pulled her headset up to her ears. She stared down at his shirt, one hand with her thumb in her mouth as the other played with the fabric on his shirt. Her head rested on his shoulder and she began to calm down.

"Special Agent Gibbs", a voice came through as the screen popped up.

He looked away from his daughter and up at the screen at one of the techs in Paris. "Director Shepard still at the conference?", he asked.

"I'll send for her. Give me a minute", the tech said, hitting a few buttons. He got up from his seat and went to speak to one of the agents in the room.

Gibbs stood there waiting, his daughter pressed against his chest. He looked down at her and tried to peek around at her face. She grumpily closed her eyes as if to tell him she was content and not to bother her. A smile played on his lips as he dipped down real quick, causing her tummy to jump. He looked at her again and this time he saw a small smile form around the thumb that was held securely in her mouth between her teeth.

"Jethro, what is it? I've got a lot of work to finish before I-", she started as he watched her take her seat in front of the screen. A huge smile came to her face when she saw what he had in his arms.

"Mommy!", the girl screamed, her head popping up so quick she almost got dizzy. She looked at the screen and reached her arm out as if to touch her mother, not yet comprehending the situation.

"Hi Baby", Jenny smiled. Her emotions started to get the better of her as she realized how much she had missed her children. A week away had felt like months on end and she could have swore she saw more changes in the little girl since she left. She dismissed her thoughts and focused on the sight before her.

"Come home", the girl started to whine again, the tears streaming down her face again. Gibbs reached over and his thumb grazed the girl's cheeks as he wiped away her tears. Jenny's breath caught in her throat as she watched the scene unfold in front of her. Watching him with their daughter, she had concluded, was one of the most precious sights she could ever witness. She remembered when he would do that to her and how special and safe it had made her feel.

She snapped out of it and smiled again. "I'll be home tomorrow, honey. Are you having fun at work with Daddy?", she asked, her eyebrows raised as she looked at Gibbs, just now realizing their daughter was with him at the Navy Yard and not in daycare.

Lauren seemed to forget the reason she was upset as she began to explain to her mother. "Miss Flanigan said we don't do bad things like hit people on the back of their head. But Mommy she gots to know that's the only way to get people to listen", the little girl explained, as if she had done nothing wrong. Gibbs all the while felt Jenny's eyes on him as he stared at the ground, focusing intently on his shoes. He bit his lip as if to retain the smile that threatened to break loose.

"Jethro-", she began.

He looked up and smiled, interrupting her. "Not now, dear" he nudged his head in Lauren's direction, smiling, knowing that he had avoided being yelled at for the time being. She gave him a look as if to say, '_Just you wait, this conversation is far from over.'_

Gibbs changed the subject mildly. "If it makes you feel any better, Deacon is still at daycare. He hasn't hit anyone today".

"Yet", she mumbled. "Have you been monitoring that cold, Jethro, I know he still had some of it before I left".

He nodded. "I got it, Jen. Don't worry. He's been feeling much better and he's begun to start playing again."

"Okay", she smiled softly.

Lauren shifted in her father's arms as if to say, 'hey, what about me'. She put her hand over her father's mouth and said, "Shh, Daddy, I'm talking to Mommy". He lightly nipped at her hand as if to bite it and she squealed, giggling. "Daddy, stop it". Jenny smiled, watching the two interact. She had almost forgotten where she was, getting lost in watching her ex-husband with their daughter.

"Mommy", Lauren continued, squirming out of her father's arms. She stood in front of the screen now, like a pro with her hands on her hips, reminding Gibbs of Jenny. As she began to talk to her mother about her day, Gibbs saw light pour in from the back of the room, turning to find MGee walking up to him.

"Boss", MGee whispered, standing half behind Gibbs as if to not disturb the Director and her daughter. "Abby found a print on the inside of the van. It matches the dead Petty officer Jason Smith. Either petty office Smith is still alive or the killer is getting too technical for us."

"Locate the dead petty officer's file. And MGee why are you whispering?", Gibbs whispered.

"Well Boss, I uh, you're whispering too, you know", MGee stammered.

"MGee!" Gibbs stated, angry the young agent was still standing in front of him.

Lauren trailed off, hearing MGee's name, "...its called a cafpow..." She swung around and said, "Mommy, I gots to go", she screamed, her caffeine rush regenerating itself as she ran toward the door.

MGee upon seeing the little girl mumbled, "Not again" as he fled from MTAC, the little girl hot on his heels.

Gibbs tried to grab her as she fled past him, squirming away from her father. "Jethro!", Jenny screamed into his headset, causing him to jump. He turned slowly back towards the screen, looking into her daring eyes. "Cafpow?! You gave our 3 year old daughter a CAFPOW!?!"

"Jen, I-", he heard her screams outside MTAC. "Jen, I gotta go", he said, yanking off his headset and bolting after their daughter. Jenny grinned, glad he wasn't catching a break from this. She had almost started to feel bad, but upon hearing the bit about her having a cafpow, he was getting just what he deserved.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gibbs pulled into his driveway. He got out and opened the back door of his new truck. With two carseats he had realized a while ago that he was going to need a truck with more than just a spot for three people at the most. Slipping the baby bag over his shoulder, he unlatched his son's carrier. That thing was amazing. He remembered when Jenny had showed him actually how to use it, saving him loads of time. He gripped the handle and closed the door, heading over to the other side of the truck.

He sat the carrier on the ground in between his feet and picked his sleeping daughter up out of her carseat. Once she was secure against his chest he grabbed the carrier and headed to the front door. He pushed it open and walked in, taking a quick look around. He sighed and smiled a little relieved Hollis wasn't there yet.

He laid his sleeping daughter on the couch and picked his son up out of his carrier. The boy's blue eyes were so bold and fresh as a baby's would be. Deacon smiled when Gibbs made a silly face and gave him raspberries on his stomach.

"Oh, oh", Gibbs scrunched up his nose, the horrid smell now reaching his nostrils. At that, Deacon gave another laugh as Gibbs carried him down the hallway to the back room, which Gibbs had transformed from an office to his son's nursery. He laid the boy down on the changing table and proceeded to talk to him as he put on a fresh diaper.

Deacon laid there and proceeded to grab his feet, looking around at the blue sky walls which Gibbs had redone for him. He turned when he heard someone approach the doorway and found Hollis standing in the there smiling at him. "Hey", Gibbs gave her a smile and picked Deacon up off the changing table.

"Hey yourself", she moved closer to him and placed a kiss on his lips. Gibbs returned the kiss then began to pull back, when she grabbed his head and deepened it. He finally disengaged himself from her, giving her a half-serious look. "The kids", he said simply.

"Are about to take naps", she finished for him.

"No", Gibbs explained, moving around her. "Actually, Lauren is about to get up. She's been a terror all day. MGee gave her this cafpow and she hasn't recovered since."

Hollis sighed and walked from the room, the disappointment evident in her posture. This whole week she hadn't had a moment to Gibbs by herself and it was beginning to get to her.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

After dinner, Gibbs gave Deacon a bath in his baby bath as Hollis helped Lauren in the tub. He finished putting Deacon's pajamas on, then laid him in the wooden crib he had hand-made for Lauren when she was a baby. He smiled, remembering the hell he went through with that translation. Trying to convince his daughter that she now had a big girl bed was one of the hardest things he ever had to accomplish. Gibbs hit the light and turned on the 'Cars' nightlight. He turned on the baby monitor then grabbed the other end off the charger, carrying it with him as he walked out of the room, pulling the door slightly shut. He continued down the hall as he heard Lauren and Hollis's voice from the bathroom.

"Please", he heard Hollis beg.

"No!", the little girl giggled and he heard a loud splash.

"Dammit", Hollis murmered as she stepped back from the tub, now soaked with soapy tub water.

Gibbs let out a small chuckle as he entered the bathroom. Hollis turned around and smiled at him. "I can't get your daughter out of the tub", she explained, holding a now wet towel.

The smile fell from his face as he gave Lauren a warning look. She immediately stood up and waited for him to get her. Hollis prepared to leave the bathroom when Gibbs put a soft hand on her shoulder, handing her another dry towel. "She's gotta listen to you", he said, giving her a reasurring smile.

Gibbs looked around Hollis and watched Lauren's face go from 'i got what i want' to the mini devil she was portraying herself to be. He gave her another warning look as if to say, '_don't you do it' _and walked out of the bathroom. Hollis stood there in amazment as she just witnessed father and daughter have a conversation without speaking to one another. She felt the jealously rise in her a little, knowing that even she didn't have that sort of relationship with Gibbs, but quickly pushed it away.

_'You're never going to get him wrapped around your finger like that with jealously'_, she told herself. She grumbled loudly with frustration this time, knowing she had waited too long, for the little girl had climbed from the tub and ran out of the bathroom, a trail of water leading down the hallway.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gibbs decended the stairs into his basement. He had just got Lauren to fall asleep after reading her a book and reassuring her that her mother would be back in the morning. He watched as Hollis made slow, careful movements with the tool in her hand, sliding it up the rail of his boat. Smiling, he moved behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He nuzzled her neck, placing a small kiss on her shoulder. She turned in his embrace and kissed him softly.

He grinned and kissed her again before moving to grab a beer. He picked up a tool and started to manuver around his boat. They worked together for a while, Hollis having given up a while ago on starting a conversation. Sometimes she just couldn't get how he could be in the same room with her and be content on not talking.

Finally, after about an hour, she placed a hand on Gibbs' arm, stopping him from further hand movement. "Can we talk? Seriously for a moment". He looked up at her and nodded, backing up against his workbench, waiting for her to talk.

"Jethro, I love you. You make me one of the happiest women on earth", she paused, waiting for him to say something. When he didn't, she sighed, frustrated. This was like pulling teeth from an alligator. She continued when she realized he wouldn't say anything. "What I'm trying to say, I guess is...well....I want more."

He shuffled his feet and focused on the ground. Slowly he raised his head and opened his mouth but found he didn't know what to say. How was he supposed to tell the woman he was with almost a year that he still wasn't ready?

"Hol, you know I love you", he started. He did love her, that much he knew. But what he was still unsure about was how much and how deeply he loved her. The reason he had stalled so long was to wait and see if there was any way he could grow to love her more. And he had. But slowly. So slowly that he wasn't sure if it was normal. And that scared him, he wasn't about to rush into another marriage with something he wasn't 100% sure about. That's what had got him in trouble before.

"I'm just...I've got a lot on my plate right now. I like the way we are right now. I'm not ready for marriage", he stopped and gauged her reaction. She looked hurt and defeated.

"I just feel like we're going nowhere. I want a family, I want us to add so much more to our relationship", she repeated.

Gibbs almost had to stifle a laugh. "I know what you mean, Hol, but I have a 3 year old and a 1 year old upstairs right now. And frankly, I'm not ready to add to that yet. I have enough trouble chasing them around", he said smiling, the thought of his kids running through his head. "But you are part of my family", he moved closer to her, running his hands down her arms and resting them on her waist.

She pushed his hands away and walked over to the stairs, grabbing her drink. She took a long swig of her beer and sat it back down. "Her family", she said.

"What was that?", Gibbs asked, not sure if he had heard her correctly.

Hollis turned back around and gave him a look. "I said, I can't be part of your family. It's HER family."

"They're MY kids too", he told her. Why the hell was she being so difficult like this? He was clearly reaching out and trying to make her feel like she had a place here, with him. And his kids.

"But they'll always be YOUR kids. Together. I want something with you too, Jethro." He couldn't believe this. He understood where she was coming from, but he almost felt as if she wouldn't accept his family as long as they were

part of Jenny.

"That's not going to change, Hollis. You're right. But why are you worrying about them being Jen's kids? If you love me

then you can learn to accept them without feeling like the only way we're going to have a family is if we have kids together. To be honest, I don't know if I want that. I sure as hell am not even ready for that", he stated. He downed his beer and emptied a jar, reaching for the bourbon now.

"I'm sorry Jethro", she said and he could feel her now behind him. "That wasn't how I planned to talk to you about this. I'm willing to wait. And if we reach that point where you may be ready then we'll talk about it."

He could hear the tone in her voice and knew she meant it. He turned to face her and placed a slow kiss on her lips.

"Come on, its getting late. Let's go to bed". He gave her a smile and took her hand, leading her up the stairs.

Before returning to his room for the night, he checked on Deacon one more time, placing a kiss on the boy's head before walking out. He walked to the next room and peeked in on his daughter who laid in her 4 poster bed, with ruffles across the top and princess items screwn around the room. He had redone this room a little for her, also. Not too much, though, seeing as how it had been Kelly's room and he wanted it to stay the same a little. But he added a new touch for his 3 year old.

He knelt down by the bed and kissed her on her temple, a slow breath coming from his lips as he had a flashback of doing the same with Kelly. He smiled and looked at the ceiling, knowing Kelly was up there somewhere watching over her little sister.

With that he closed her door partially too and made his rounds about the house before returning to his bedroom with Hollis.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Give me another chapter or two for some official Jibbs. But I promise the next chapter gets better. Let me know how you guys like it_


	3. Honey I'm Home

_(Italics are flashbacks or thoughts not said out loud)_

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any characters portrayed in this story except for the ones I made up. And if you don't know which ones those are, then you shouldn't be reading NCIS fanfic. LOL**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Gibbs woke the next morning on his stomach sprawled out on the left side of the bed. He rolled over and read the time on his clock. 0300. He grumbled and heard the source of his wake. Slipping out of bed, he stumbled half awake down the hallway, hoping to reach Deacon before he woke Lauren up. His son's cries were piercing and it made him flinch at the sound. How he hated it when either of his children cried.

As he pushed open the door to his son's room, he heard the boy's soft cries lessen to mere whimpers, undoubtily sensing his father's presence right away. Gibbs leaned over the crib and grinned as his baby reached his arms out, his cries now that of a child in need of his father's attention. He knew he'd had it now, but he now wanted to be taken from his crib. Gibbs lifted him and noticed his soaked diaper.

"Is this the problem?", he whispered, placing his lips on the top of Deacon's head as he carried him over to the changing table. He fixed him up with a new diaper and talked to him softly.

"You know, I would usually say apologizing is a sign of weakness but for some reason I feel as if I owe you one, Deacon. You and your sister both." Gibbs bounced his son softly around the room, trying to lull him back to sleep.

"Things weren't supposed to happen like this. Your mother and I were happy. I've never loved anyone as much as I loved her. Except for once before. A long time ago. When I met your mother I was able to find a love like that again. But we just couldn't make it work", Gibbs continued. "A wise man once told me...", his sentence drifted off, as he remembered.

_Gibbs entered the morgue, two glasses and a bottle of bourbon in his hands. He sat them down on a table and pulled up two chairs, one on either side. The lights were dimmed at the end of the night and he poured two glasses, smiling as the older man came out of his makeshift office._

_Ducky sat across from him, taking the glass Gibbs offered him and for once, said nothing. He knew what the young man needed and so therefore didn't make it complicated by talking his ear off. He was just there to listen. Whether it be to Jethro or to the silence._

_"Tell me I did the right thing", the younger man pleaded._

_"Jethro, my boy", Ducky started. He knew what had transpired between the two. Jethro and Jenny were getting a divorce and he hated to see it happen. Hated to witness the love in both their eyes, knowing that neither of them wanted a divorce, but somehow needed it._

_"I know you hate long speeches...", Ducky continued._

_Jethro looked up at him and somehow Ducky knew, for once, that he wouldn't had minded it. Would have preferred to hear all the wisedom Ducky had. Because when it came to himself and Jen, he would listen to anything, to get any piece of advice that would make this work. And ironicly for once, Ducky only wanted Jethro to leave with one lingering, meaningful thought. Not a bunch of nonsense that would confuse and jumble the young man's head._

_So he simply said, "If you love something, set it free. If its meant to be, it'll come back on its own. If not, then you will know, my boy, that it was not quite meant to be."_

_And at that, Jethro had looked up at his older mentor and smiled. For in his heart he knew even if it didn't come back to them, he would be satisfied with knowing Jenny was happy._

Gibbs snapped out of his reverie as he looked down at his now sleeping baby. He smiled and placed the boy back in his crib and headed back to bed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He woke to the faint sound of a beeping in the background. His clamped his eyes shut, willing the sound to go away. What the hell was it?

"Jethro", Hollis mumbled and elbowed him lightly. He rolled over and realized the damn alarm was going off already. Reaching across Hollis, he tapped the snooze button and prepared to roll back over when she held him there on top of her. "Mmm...hello", she smiled through half open eyes. He gave her a small smile and quick kiss which she tried to deepen to no avail as they heard a light crash in the kitchen.

She grumbled in disapproval as she put her hands on his chest, pushing him up. "Sounds like your daughter is making breakfast again."

Gibbs leapt over her and off the bed, making his way to the kitchen. Lauren was standing on top of the counter, reaching through the cupboards, pulling out various food items.

"Let's see, what's for breakfast?", he asked, walking up behind her. "Pickles", he said, then picked up another item, "Cookies...and peanutbutter. Mmmm", he teased.

She locked her legs and let herself drift backwards, however, when Gibbs noticed she didn't catch herself he took another step forward and caught her. "What was that?!", he asked, his heart stopping for a second.

She giggled and squirmed out of his arms. "You're getting too bold, girl." She sat on the other side of the counter, waiting for him to give her some food as he always did. He started his coffee then pulled out a bowl of cereal for her and handed her a spoon. She began to protest when he said, "I know, apple juice." She smiled approvingly and began to eat her cereal as he went to get changed for work.

Hollis laid in bed and watched him move around the bedroom, getting dressed. "Taking a sick day, Leiutenant?", he joked, catching her watching him. She hadn't moved from her position at all.

"Actually Jethro, I already called in. I've been thinking about the conversation we had last night and if its okay with you...well I thought maybe you could leave the kids here with me for today. It is Friday you know", at that he turned and looked at her with a little bit of surprise on his face.

"Hol, you don't have to spend a day with both of them just for me to see that you're-", he started but was interrupted.

"I know that, Jethro. But it'll be good for me. I'd love to spend some one on one time with them. If thats okay with you."

"Of course it is, Hol. I trust you", he smiled, almost laughing at the absurdity of her thinking he may not trust her with his kids. "But they're a handful. Correction: Lauren is a handful."

"I know she is, but I'd like the chance to build some one on one time with her."

"If you'd like", he smiled and sat on the end of the bed, giving her a small kiss. "Deacon's feeding list is on the fridge. And Lauren needs and I'm stressing NEEDS a nap sometime today."

She placed two fingers over his lips. "I got it, Gunny." He kissed her fingers and she followed him into the kitchen where Lauren was now making objects with the Captain Crunch pieces on the kitchen table.

Gibbs sighed and walked over to her to clean it up. "I'll take care of it, Jethro. Now go, before you're late for work." He leaned over and gave Lauren a kiss on top of her head.

"I'm going to work. You and Deacon are gonna stay with Hollis today, okay?", she nodded sweetly, but he saw right through it. "Be a good girl, Baby. I'll see you later."

He gave Hollis a kiss before walking out the front door, stopping only momentarily as if he was second guessing this. 'Nah', he said, shaking his head as he headed toward his vehicle. Inside, Lauren grinned at Hollis. Mommy and Daddy were gone. The house was royally hers today and the way she saw it, Hollis just happened to be there.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gibbs stepped off the elevator, taking a swig of his coffee. McGee immediately stood up. "Boss, I got the report on Petty officer Smith's death. He was KIA in Iraq, nothing new there, right? Wrong. When his unit collected his body, all reported there was nothing out of the ordinary other than his gunshot wound. One right in the back of the head. However, when the autopsy report came back, the tip of his right finger was missing. Clear cut, straight through."

"Explains the fingerprint", Dinozzo piped in.

"We're looking for someone with either medical experience or...a booker", Ziva finished.

"Butcher, Zee-va, butcher", Tony said, then ducked as a letter opener whized right by his head, and stuck in the wall of the outter part of his cubicle. "Nice shot", he admired, still recovering from the shock.

"What are you talking about?", she said, standing in front of him. She leaned over his desk, far enough so that she knew he was getting a good peek down her shirt. She stood back with the letter opener in her hand. "I missed." Tony gulped and sat back in his chair.

Gibbs grinned and couldn't retain a smile. "Did we find out who owns the van?"

"Belongs to one Petty officer Jason Smith. It looks like he has another vehicle registered in his name also. A similar van. This one blue, not white. Someone is making insurance payments on it as we speak", Dinozzo said. When Gibbs stood over his desk and waited for more. "There's a bolo out for the van, we haven't found it yet."

As he spoke, the phone rang. "Dinozzo", he said into the phone, then listened for a minute. "Thanks, keep it there. We're on our way."

Gibbs and the rest of the team grabbed their gear and bolted. Someone had killed Petty officer Andrews because he knew who embezzled the money. The only problem was, that someone had taken a dead Gunny's identity and is now planning to get away with it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jenny scanned the empty squad room. She had half planned to see Gibbs and his team there, but wasn't completely surprised to find they weren't. She headed into her office, passing Cynthia on the way. "Good morning Cynthia."

"Director!", Cynthia exclaimed, a little to excitedly. She jumped up and gave Jenny a hug. "I've never been so happy to see you."

Jenny laughed softly. "It was that bad, huh?"

Upon realizing she had the Director in a death grip, Cynthia blushed slightly and let her go. "Well, you know...I tried to explain his duties but unfortunately Director, there's quite a bit of paperwork that needs to be signed off on. I couldn't get him to do it."

"It's okay, Cynthia. I expected it honestly", she said, scanning her office. She put her things down and sat in her chair, relieved to be home.

"Can I get you anything, Director?", Cynthia asked.

"No, I'll be fine, thank you. Do you happen to know the whereabouts of Agent Gibbs?", she asked, knowing it was probably lost on Cynthia.

"No ma'am. His team picked up a case yesterday. I assume they're out", Cynthia continued but stopped as abruptly as she started. "Ma'am, if I can be bold and...", Cynthia studdered as she noticed the ring placed on Jenny's finger. "Are you, did you...?", she didn't know how to say it.

Jenny laughed and looked down, knowing that was coming. "No, I didn't get married. I got engaged."

"Todd proposed?", Cynthia asked, watching her boss nod her head. "I believe congradulations are in order, ma'am."

"Thank you, Cynthia. Now if you don't mind, I've got to clear this paperwork before I get started on my real work", she laughed, watching the girl leave the room.

Jenny had been seeing Todd for almost a year now. She started seeing him 2 months after her and Gibbs divorce. It had only been to get out of the house and forget about loosing Gibbs. But things had progressed a lot more smoothly than she had thought. And she had just gone from there and taken it as a sign that this was who she was going to move on with.

During her conference in Paris, Todd had surprised her, coming out to meet her. At first, she had been shocked and a little angry. Paris was, in her mind, solely for her memories for her and Gibbs only. But she scoffed at the thought. Why should she be angry when a handsome man surprsises you on your work conference. 'Because he wasn't Gibbs', she told herself. She buried her hand in her face for a second. 'Enough of those thoughts, Jennifer Shepard. You're getting married and Todd makes you happy. Your time with Gibbs is over. It failed twice and there was no point of trying to make it work anymore.

So she had let him surprise her, even through the dismay she had felt, wishing it had been anywhere but Paris. Then, he proposed. She had said no at first, knowing she could not make that decision there. When they had boarded the plane, he asked her and she had finally said yes. 'Everything will be perfect, Jenny.' Was she trying to convince herself that?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the end of the day, Jenny had completed all the backed up paperwork. She should have known Gibbs was too bullheaded for it.

"Damn that man", she cursed, lifting her glasses off her face and rubbed her eyes slightly. A loud buzzing noise came from her intercom. What the hell? She sighed, realizing this must be the new buzzer. "Director, Commander Watson is in telecom through, MTAC needing to speak with you."

"Thank you, Cynthia. Why are you still here? Shouldn't you be heading home?", she asked.

"I was letting you know that before I left. Have a good evening, Director."

She removed herself from her office and headed to MTAC. Glancing over the railing, she didn't see any signs of Gibbs or his team yet. Why the hell was she anticipating his return? After about 20 minutes of talking with the Commander, she left MTAC and headed to the bullpen, intent on finding out more about the so-called case in which Gibbs had suceeded in pissing off some very important people. 'As usual', she thought to herself.

She was halfway down the stairs when she heard a bunch of commotion come from the elevator.

"I have my rights!!", she heard someone scream. The next thing she knew, the suspect in custody swung around, jerking his head foreward, catching Gibbs right under the nose. As Tony turned to apprehend the suspect, the man lifted his leg and swiftly kicked Tony right between the legs.

Tony fell backwards onto an already falling Gibbs. As Ziva pulled a move on the suspect, they all came crashing out of the elevator onto the floor in a heap.

Jenny rushed down the stairs, pushing agents aside who had come to help the trio. "Oohh Goddd..." Tony moaned, hunched over on the ground. McGee helped Ziva up so that they could get the suspect off of Gibbs and Tony. They stood him up and as he began to protest again, Ziva tossed her elbow backwards knocking him to the floor.

"How did that feel?", she smirked.

"What the hell happened?", Jenny asked, watching as McGee helped Tony off the ground. He began to limp back to his seat where he could sit and rest. Gibbs sat up, blood pooling down his face onto his shirt. She clasped a hand over her mouth and knelt beside him as Ziva removed her jacket and pressed it firmly to Gibbs' nose.

"Our suspect lost it in the elevator. Got a sudden surge of adrenaline, he must have been on something before we apprehended him and got a kick of it in the elevator", Ziva tried to explain as she and Jenny gave Gibbs some support in standing.

He threw Ziva's jacket on the ground and yanked the suspect up by his shirt. Gibbs slammed him into the wall, putting his face inches from the his. "Where is he?! I'm not stupid. Who are you working for?"

"Jethro-", Jenny warned. He backed away from the man and lost his balance a little.

"Come here", she tugged on his hand and pulled him into the elevator, pressing a button before he decided to walk out and kill the man.

Gibbs walked into the elevator and punched the back wall, clearly pissed off about what had just happened. He sighed irritably as his nose continued to bleed and untucked his shirt to hold it against his nose. "How was Paris?", he asked, nonchalantly.

Jenny felt her eyes lock onto his body let them roam over his mid-section. How she had always loved to run her hands up his abdomen to his chest. To run her lips along his six-pack abs. 'What the hell is wrong with you, Jennifer. You shouldn't be having these thoughts', she scolded herself and looked away for a moment.

"It was uh...you know, work, conferences...", she trailed off. 'Another man surprised me at our special place and asked me to marry him', she continued in her head. Why all the sudden was she feeling like getting married was the last thing on her mind?

He nodded and she could tell he was smiling through his shirt. "Are you going to tell me what all that was about?", she asked. Again he nodded and looked down. The blood was dripping from his shirt and he needed to get it off.

Gibbs lifted his hand from his nose and immediately regretted it as the blood continued to pour. He cursed and held it back up to his nose with one hand and with the other, started to pull his shirt up and over his head. Catching on to what he needed to do, she began to pull his shirt up and carefully pulled the neckline away from his face as to not hurt him. Blood began to run down his face and onto his naked chest so she grabbed his shirt and began to wipe it away.

He watched her intently, the touch of her hands running up his body sent shivers the whole way down to his toes and he resisted the urge to moan.

The elevator doors opened on the bottom floor and Palmer stood there, eyes wide at the scene that was unfolding in front of him. He had preferred not to see his bosses in this prediciment. "Oh, um...I...um...am taking this to Abby uh....sorry...I'll take the stairs..." He stammered and took off down the hallway.

Realizing what she was doing, she stopped and gave him a fresh part of the shirt to begin using, quickly adverting her eyes from his body. "Let's go", she said, snapping out of it. She grabbed his hand and practically drug him through the doors to the morgue. Gibbs smiled at the way she had been looking at him and let her lead the way.

"Sit", she said, waving her hand toward and unoccupied table. As he hopped up, she moved aside so that Ducky could examine his nose.

"I'll go find you something to wear", she smiled at him and disappeared into the hallway.

Gibbs laid back on the table and smiled. "What are you smiling about, dear boy? You've broken your nose."

"Oh but it was worth it", he whispered, thinking about the way Jenny had put her hands on him in the elevator. Suddenly, Hollis crossed his mind. That hit must have been harder than he thought, for the last few minutes it had seemed she had simply slipped his mind and his thoughts only revolved around himself and Jen.

He was broken out of his reverie, when Ducky sat him up, having shoved cotton pieces up his nose to stop the bleeding. "We done, Duck?", Gibbs asked, preparing to get off the table.

Ducky placed a hand on his shoulder and told him not to move. He returned a minute later with a bottle of bourbon and said, "Drink". Gibbs understood. That meant that this was going to hurt. A lot.

Jenny returned as Gibbs was taking his fourth gulp of bourbon. "Is it safe to say that its not a good sign when you two have your own method when Jethro is hurt?", she cracked a grin, watching the two.

"Its the same thing every time, you see", Ducky said, preparing his station of towels, cotton balls and an assortment of other things. "My dear boy, Jethro, between baseball bats, 9 irons and now a forehead-"

"It was a 7, Duck", Gibbs interrupted, correcting him.

Ducky stopped what he was doing and looked up at the young man. "Let me finish, Jethro. Between the different assortment of weapons in which your attackers seem to come at you with, or shall I say mainly ex-wives, I've come to the conclusion that you, Jethro, are-"

"Completely intolerable. I know, Duck, I know. Now can we please get this over with", he took one final swig of the bourbon and laid back. Ducky gripped his nose and with force, yanked it to the left, then to the right. Both times the sounds of crunches could be heard.

"Ohhhhh....", Gibbs moaned, his hands immediately coming to his face. His eyes watered from the pain and he couldn't help but say a few choice curses. Without thinking, Jenny grabbed his hand and looked down at him. To his surprise, he felt his body start to relax under her touch.

"All done, dear boy", Ducky said, patting his leg. "I've got to rush home to Mother now. Her nurse left early when Mother threw the cat at her. I swear, she knows not what she does anymore. Will you be alright, Jethro? Shall I give you a ride home?"

"I'll take care of it, Ducky. Give your Mother my regards, will you?", Jenny smiled at him. He nodded and grabbed his coat.

"Thanks, Duck", Gibbs called after him. With her help he sat up and reached for the bottle again. By this time, the pain had started to minimize, becoming numb from all the alcohol he had consumed. Jen stood in front of him and his eyes gazed into hers. The alcohol was starting to make him warm inside and he smiled at her.

"What?", she asked, feeling his gaze search her.

"You're beautiful, Jen", he smiled and reached his hand up to caress her cheek. It was not a lie, but he knew had he not been drinking, he wouldn't have been so bold. He saw her catch her breath and he snatched his hand away, misinterpreting what that had meant. "I shouldn't have said that".

"You, Gunny, have had too much to drink", she said, feeling the burning touch of his hand remaining on her face and ignoring the comment he had just made. It replayed in her mind and she knew that the only reason he had said it was because in a matter of 20 minutes he had downed almost half a bottle of bourbon.

"Maybe", he replied and let out a small laugh, which in turn caused a pain to shoot up to his face. He changed the subject. "Where is my suspect?", he asked.

"Ziva volunteered to interrogate him", she said, giving him a look. "She has permission to release him into the hands of local LEOs if we decide we need to talk to him again on Monday. He injured two federal officers, he's not going anywhere", she reasurred him.

He watched her move around him as she dipped a towel into water and wipe the blood from his chest. She was so gentle with him and Gibbs couldn't get over it. It was unlike him to allow her to help him in this way. The pain he was in however, threw that all out the window. She carefully wiped the blood off of his chin, enjoying the close proximity a little more than she would have liked. But she couldn't help taking in his scent: A mixture of wood and something that was just Gibbs.

She snapped out of it and backed up in order to reach behind her. "Here, I found this in your drawer", she handed him a plain white T-shirt and watched him slip it over his head. "Come on now, I'll give you a ride home", she smiled and they headed to her car, both thinking about the night that had unfolded and wondering why they were having thoughts that they had supressed before.


	4. Saturdays

_(Italics are flashbacks or thoughts not said out loud)_

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any characters portrayed in this story except for the ones I made up. And if you don't know which ones those are, then you shouldn't be reading NCIS fanfic. LOL**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________**

The ride to Gibbs' house was mainly silent except for conversing about the children and how they had been the week she was gone. Jenny had almost swerved off the road when she heard Hollis had stayed home with the kids today. She didn't mind Hollis, really. Except for the way she got jealous when Hollis was around Gibbs. But when it came to her kids she was sure Hollis would be fine watching them.

Out of the corner of her eye she watched as Gibbs rested his head on the headrest, no doubt still in pain and the alcohol had probably begun to wear off also. "Are you alright?", she asked.

He nodded and turned his head to the left to look at her. "I noticed your ring in the elevator", he said, watching her face tense up. He hadn't meant to make her uncomfortable and he grabbed her right hand and kissed it softly, feeling her shudder a little under his touch. Putting her hand down on the seat, he smiled up at her. "I'm happy for you, Jen".

Jenny looked out the window, focusing her eyes solely on the road. No way she could face him right now. By the tone of his voice she could tell that he really meant it and part of her didn't want him to. Part of her wanted him to break down and tell her that it was a mistake. That she should be re-marry him, not this new guy. But he didn't. She felt his eyes on her again.

"Todd finally proposed to you. Although, you weren't wearing that before you left for Paris", he noticed. Jenny could hear the hurt come through in the last part of what he had said. He had thought the same thing she had. Paris was their place, their spot of memories. Her voice got caught in her throat and she found that she couldn't say anything to him.

As if he knew what she was thinking, he put his hand on hers again. "There's nothing wrong with new memories. We'll always have our time in Paris. But now you and Todd will have yours as well". His heart broke, knowing that theirs might have well been erased. What, did he expect that he could have her there forever? It was time to let go and move on with Hollis. Jenny had moved on and forgotten about them. There was nothing left to cling on to, this had been the final break and he knew she was happy. Knew that this is what she needed.

Before they could continue the conversation, they were at his house already. Gibbs walked to the front door and opened it, letting Jenny walk in first. There was a mixture of couch cushions and blankets on the floor from what looked like the remnants of what used to be a fort. As if right on cue, Lauren came flying down the hallway. "Mommy!!", she screamed and threw herself into Jenny's embrace.

"I miss you so much", Lauren said, wrapping her arms around her neck.

"I missed you too", she smiled at the girl, looking around the room. "Were you a good girl for Hollis and Daddy?"

She nodded and Jenny couldn't help but laugh at the look she had given Gibbs over her mother's shoulder, giving him a silent plead to not tell her mother anything bad. Hollis appeared from the back room with Deacon in her arms. She put Lauren down for a moment so she could take the baby from Hollis.

Gibbs watched Jenny with their 1 year old and a warmth flowed through his body. He loved seeing Jen as a mother. It was like watching Shannon with Kelly. "Let me get their stuff", Gibbs said, heading to the back bedrooms to get some of their things, feeling a pain at the thought of having to give his kids back. They mainly lived with Jen but were over at his place often enough for them to know that they lived there too.

As usual, Lauren followed him down the hallway. She pretended to sneak up on him and grabbed him from behind in a bear hug as he knelt on the floor, picking up her stuffed animals. "Rahhh!", she yelled. He fained fright and yelled out. "Did I scare you, Daddy?", she giggled.

He nodded. "You got to stop doing that, I can't handle being scared like that", he teased and she laughed.

"Why do Mommy and Deacon and me got to go home?", she wondered, sitting on her bed. "I gots 2 beds. I only need 1", she explained to him.

"Well see Mommy lives in her house and I live in mine. So you have two houses and you know, that leaves double the room for toys".

"So you can live at my other house too", she said, her eyes getting wide as if she had just figured out the solution.

She was so sweet and innocent and Gibbs couldn't help but admire her problem solving tactics at this age, even if she didn't understand and they didn't make sense. He was glad when Jenny entered the room, saving him from any further explanations to his daughter. As if forgetting their conversation, Lauren walked up to her mother. "I hungry Mommy".

"Hollis said she fed you dinner already", Jenny said, rubbing her daughter's head.

"But I don't wanna go", she began to whine when Gibbs came up behind her and lifted her up.

"Mommy's very excited to spend time with you", Gibbs told her.

"But we can stay here!", she yelled, her grumpy side coming out.

"Oh we're tired aren't we?", Jenny smiled as they walked toward the front door.

"No", Lauren said grumpily. Gibbs smiled at her and carried her to the car, following Jen.

"Thank you, Jethro", she smiled up at him. He nodded and closed the door, watching them drive off. A sadness filled his heart, he too wishing they didn't have to leave. When Hollis came up behind him, he snapped out of it.

"We now have the house to ourselves, Gunny. What'dya say?" She whispered seductively in his ear and he followed her back into the house, and for the first time that week heard an unwelcome silence.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Shots rang out from every direction, coming from the left and the right all at once. After a moment, the shooting finally stopped and a loud voice came over the line, "Hold fire." Dinozzo smiled and pulled his glasses to rest on the top of his head and headed to his target. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ziva speed up her pace, moving quickly ahead of him. _That's how we're gonna play?_ He thought to himself and matched her pace. Not to be outdone, McGee swooped in front of both of them until they were all practically running.

"Do I always have to babysit?", Gibbs asked, coming up behind them. "This is not a race", he reminded them.

"Aha!", Ziva laughed, reaching her silhouette first. She stood back and admired three shots to the head, four to the chest and one in the groin.

"What, what, come on", Tony whined, waving his hand towards her silhouette, "What was that for? You killed the man obviously with the shots to the head and chest, but you have to degrade him even further by hitting his family jewels?"

McGee stood back and admired his shooting. It wasn't the best, but he was getting better and that was enough for him. "Wipe that grin off your face, Probie, you got lucky with those 4 head shots. As for the other 4, I'm sure he would have gotten away with the wounds to his arms. And that one you missed the target completely could have shot an innocent bystander-" He was cut off by a slap to the back of his head.

"Right Boss", Tony cringed.

"Nice shooting, McGee", Gibbs noticed. He turned and began to walk back to the firing station.

"Boss, boss", Tony ran to catch up to him. "What about me?"

"Eh, I expected more from my senior field agent", he said, continuing to walk.

Tony stopped dead in his tracks and heard Ziva and McGee snicker behind him. He spun on his heel and they both tried to hide the smiles from their faces. "You're goin down", he spoke to them both, walking up to be in their faces. "All rounds to the head, the two losers buys drinks for the winner tonight", he stared, beginning to walk away, training his eyes on them both.

Back at the firing station, they reloaded their weapons and awaited the go-ahead. Shots began to ring out through the firing station again until a voice told them to hold their fire. With that, Gibbs watched as his three agents started out at a run this time, racing to get to the end. He followed them, shaking his head in disbelief. They were the best agents in the agency but on off time they acted like children.

"Whew! Read it and weep it", Tony smiled smugly, checking out his 6 rounds to the head. "Probie?", he asked.

"4", McGee sighed, more disappointed in himself for not breaking the four that he got last time.

"6", Ziva smiled. "So, its a tie, Tony".

"No way", he shuffled over to her to make sure she wasn't lying. "That is such crap".

"See ya at nine", Gibbs smiled, moving past all three of them to go back to his shooting block. All three stared in disbelief as they looked at Gibbs' silhouette. Eight shots right in the head.

"Nice shooting, Gibbs", a voice came from behind him and upon hearing it, he turned around. He smiled and lifted his glasses off his face.

"Agent Granger", Gibbs acknowledged. "How are things in hell at the Hoover building?"

Granger laughed, not really appreciating Gibbs' humor but knowing he had the upper hand. He continued to grin, noticing the discoloration and black and blue spots that Gibbs still sported on his nose. It had been a week since the elevator incident but he could tell that his contact had done a great job as it looked like it still hurt. Granger made a mental note to send a thank you to the man who had done it. "Same old, same old".

"Fornell send you down here to do his dirty work?", Gibbs asked, turning to put his glasses back on and prepare to start firing again.

"He speaks highly of you, Gibbs, but yes, he sent me here to take over your current case".

Gibbs continued to stare forward then turned and slammed his gun down. "Now why would he do that?", Gibbs asked sarcastically.

"The embezzlement charges on your petty officer are as stands, considering they're dealing with money. Now last time I checked, that became an FBI problem. You haven't found the killer, it seems NCIS needs to get back into shape and stop dragging their feet. Make this easy, Gibbs, hand the case over to me", Granger stated.

Gibbs looked at the young man, already wanting to tear him apart. Although he wondered why Fornell hadn't come down here himself. Usually Fornell prided in swiping a case from him, he wouldn't let another agent take that from him.

"Where are you going?", Granger asked, watching Gibbs walk away with all his gear on.

"You know the procedure before I hand over a case", Gibbs called after him.

Granger smiled, thinking it had been easier than he thought. He pulled out his own gun and fired off the eight rounds into the new silhouette at the end of the field. After a moment, he smiled and began to follow Gibbs inside to collect his case files.

"Wow, Gibbs shot that twice in a row?" McGee asked, checking out the new silhoutte. Eight new rounds were planted in the head.

"That wasn't Gibbs, McGoogleous", Tony said, watching the man head inside. "Agent Granger shot that".

"What a marksman", Ziva noted as they began to do another set.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

He sat at his desk, fuming. Why hadn't Fornell called him about this, or better yet the Director. No way in hell was Granger getting that case file. He spoke too soon as his phone rang. "What?", he growled.

"Agent Gibbs", he heard a voice come through the other line. A voice he had preferred not to hear. "I was wondering if you had any information on petty officer Andrew's death? The FBI is up my ass and around the corner about this embezzlement and Jenny swore to me this was gonna be open and shut. She told me that when you found the killer, the case would be handed over to us so that we could help find the money."

Gibbs' face registered that of shock and confusion. "What are you talking about? You already sent an agent to pick up the case file, Tobias."

"Nice one, Gibbs. No one from my office was sent to pick up that case file. We were ordered to assist you if needed in finding the murderer. Not to take over completely, which I would have liked but-" Gibbs cut him off, hanging up the phone as he saw Agent Granger step off the elevators.

"What kinda sick game are you playing?", Gibbs asked, running up to him. He shoved him against the wall and held him there.

"What are you talking about, Gibbs? Get off of me", he struggled but to no avail. He couldn't break Gibbs' hold on him.

"Fornell didn't send you down here. The FBI didn't send you down here. So what are you trying to pull?", he asked, pushing his forearm further into Granger's throat.

"Nothing. I didn't expect you to give me the case file, I just wanted to see it. I assume Fornell told you that we were to assist on this one and I figured you'd be down here today. But when you agreed to hand it over, I figured it was easier than I thought", Granger choked out.

"Bullshit", Gibbs spat out. "Tell Fornell that if he wants to see the file he can come down here himself and see it".

"Let me go", Granger struggled.

"Gibbs!", Tony yelled, getting off the elevator. He put a hand on Gibbs' arm and pulled him off of Granger. "Get him out of here", Tony yelled.

Granger took a step forward only to have Ziva right in his face. He stepped back as if unsure of her capabilities but knowing they weren't good. "This isn't over, Gibbs. Oh and be sure that I'll inform Director Shepard our little mishap today", he smiled as Ziva backed him into the elevator.

"David, make sure Granger reaches his car safely", Gibbs said just as the elevator doors shut.

"What was that all about?", Tony asked, following Gibbs back to his desk.

"McGee, Tony, meet me in Abby's lab. Call Ziva and tell her to be there", Gibbs replied, picking up the phone. When he noticed his agents standing there watching him he yelled, "MOVE!"

"I need a favor", Gibbs spoke into the phone. "I need a file. Todd Granger".

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I can take it from here", Granger said, shrugging Ziva away from him. He stepped into his car and sped out of the Navy Yard. After making it out of the main gate, he punched his steering wheel a few times. "Dammit!", he yelled as his cell phone began to ring.

"I don't care what he says. You are to take him out! If Gibbs won't give me the damn file, we're going to take it. Oh believe me, there is plenty to threaten him with", Todd smiled into the phone.

_I tried to play nice, I really have. But Gibbs and his team are like a pack of dogs. They don't stop until they reach the truth. But this is one truth they can't find out. One that Jenny can't find out. _He had done good in the beginning. The embezzlement went smoothly as well as taking on Jason Smith's identity. He had gotten his finger when the body was shipped back from Iraq, using it to access files and securities that Smith had been in charge of.

But then Andrew's stumbled in, literally, snooping his way through. Somewhere along the line he had found out Smith and Granger were working together. Upon snooping even more, he had been aware of all the money they had taken. And now with Smith dead, all the money could be his if he could just get that case file and pin this on someone else, ending it quickly.

It had been enough to embezzle that money, but after Andrew's found out, he had to take him out. He had followed him all the way to the Navy Yard and picked him off. But he had been too close to the Navy Yard and he couldn't risk going down there to steal the file. Killing him had only stalled his progress. Somehow he had to get that file back before they really found out everything.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

"What do ya got for me, Abs?", Gibbs asked her, smiling as he handed her a Cafpow.

"Awe, Gibbs thanks", she kissed him on the cheek this time and turned to focus on her screen.

"Thanks for coming in on a Saturday, too", he continued.

"Gibbs are you really saying thank you?", Abby smiled, turning around. He dismissed it and gave her a look as to not start and she turned back to her screen.

"I didn't get a thank you", Tony commented, walking in with Ziva, realizing he had been made to come in on a Saturday also.

"Okay, McGee and I found out that petty officer Smith had contacts from Iraq to a your suspect upstairs, Miles Lennox", she started.

McGee took over and said, "Lennox and Smith were communicating for a while until Smith was KIA. Smith was due to be sent back to the state for a dishonorable discharge when his Commander found out he had been stealing information from their intel in Iraq. Someone knew he was sending back information".

"How does he have these capabilities from Iraq?", Tony asked.

"It had to have come from a higher up. Someone with the ability to pull strings for him", Ziva noted. "I'll talk to local LEOs again and get Miles back in here. He wouldn't break when I talked to him last week but now it looks like we have something to threaten him with."

"Boss, we're looking for someone possibly in the FBI, CIA", McGee trailed off as they all took in the information. McGee turned to see if his boss had heard him correctly but found that he wasn't there anymore.


	5. Intentional Mistakes

_(Italics are flashbacks or thoughts not said out loud)_

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any characters portrayed in this story except for the ones I made up. And if you don't know which ones those are, then you shouldn't be reading NCIS fanfic. LOL**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Gibbs waited impatiently, ringing the door once again. He picked up his hand to knock louder, when the door swung open.

"Senor Gibbs", the Spanish woman smiled at him. She stepped aside to let him in.

"No, no no no", Ceilia, Jenny's nanny, pleaded, chasing the little girl around the hallway upstairs. Upon seeing her father standing in the doorway, she jumped on the banister and slid down it, making Ceilia pant as she chased her down the stairs.

"Daddy!", she squealed, jumping into his arms, trying to get away from her nanny, no doubt. Ceilia paused, standing in front of Gibbs.

"Sorry, Senor Gibbs. She's quick and I-", Gibbs held up a hand to stop her.

He smiled at the older woman and spoke. "Do not apologize, its a sign of weakness. Now, why don't you take a break? It looks like you need one", he smiled sweetly at her.

Her eyes opened wide at the thought of a break from this little girl. As she began to walk away, Gibbs glanced at his daughter who had an innocent look on her face. She giggled and sunk her head into his shirt, the smell of it comforting her. She was such a daddy's girl. "Where's Mommy?", Gibbs asked, taking notice to all the people that were moving about the Shepard household.

"She's with the planters", Lauren stated.

"The planters?", Gibbs asked. They were moving about the house, people with notepads and fake floral arrangements.

A voice came from the top of the stairs, "Get that confused look off your face, Jethro. It doesn't suit you well". Jenny said something to the woman she was standing with, then descended the stairs.

"What's going on here?", Gibbs asked.

"The wedding planners are here", Jenny informed him, looking around at everyone making progress. She watched as they began to gather their things and their arrangements. "Thank you, everything looked wonderful and I'm sure it will be for the wedding", Jenny moved aside to tell the main co-ordinator.

"See, Daddy, the planters", Lauren smiled. Gibbs chuckled and said, "Planners, honey, planners".

"Soo...something tells me you're not just here to see the planners show me what everything will look like. And I thought we agreed that you're picking the kids up Monday after work?", Jenny said, smiling at Lauren who just loved being in her father's arms.

"Something like that", Gibbs said, looking around. "Where's Agent Grang-er?"

"He's on business today", Jenny sighed, feeling uncomfortable about talking about this with him.

"I know. He paid me a visit at the shooting range today", Gibbs said, staring at her.

Jenny looked over at Ceilia who was returning from her bit of piece that she so desperately needed. "Ceilia, would you please take Lauren out to the pool so Jethro and I can talk?"

"Daddy!", Lauren's eyes lit up. "Where your suit?"

He looked at her and smiled. "Why don't you go and I'll be out in a minute to watch you."

"No", she stated firmly, wrapping her arms tighter around her father's neck. "Want you come too".

"Lauren, Daddy doesn't have his suit", Jenny said, making up an excuse that might sound appealing to Lauren. She shook her head and refused to let him go.

"Honey, I'd like to talk to Mommy. Ceilia wants you to go swimming with her", Gibbs whispered into her ear, trying to make it a secret between them. He tried to pull her off of him, but she held tighter, clinging to him.

"Please, Daddy", Lauren begged.

Jenny's heart swelled, hearing her daughter beg her father for something. "We'll be out to swim with you in a minute", Jenny told her daughter, ignoring Gibbs as he looked at her in confusion as if to say, _'you're not helping'_. At that Lauren jumped out of her father's arms and charged towards the doors with Ceilia trying to catch up with her.

"This is going to have to wait until later", Jenny told him, heading up the stairs.

"Jen-", he started.

She stopped on the stairs and looked down at him. "Don't, Jethro. Your daughter made it clear that she wants you to swim with her. How can you deny that face?", she smirked at him, knowing he couldn't. As he had never been able to deny hers either. He motioned to his body, indicating he was fully dressed. "I have something for you", she assured him, continuing up the stairs.

Gibbs sighed, rubbing his face. He had only planned on talking to Jenny and spending a little bit of time with his kids. But now that it was going to involve Jenny in her baiting suit also, he wasn't sure he'd be able to handle this. He pulled out his phone and dialed a familiar number. "Hey, I know we had plans for lunch today, but I need to take a raincheck. Something came up at the office", he spoke into the phone. It was not a lie, but he hadn't told her completely everything, either.

He sighed, "I know, Hol, but I need to get this case straightened out, okay? I'm sorry. But hey, we'll meet for drinks later. A few people owe me tonight". He laughed, remembering Tony's bet at the shooting range. "Alright, I'll see you later", he trailed off, watching Jenny come down the stairs in her two-piece. He took in every curve and watched as she pulled her hair up into a pony-tail. Realizing he had hung up before telling Hollis goodbye, he looked down at his phone and put it away.

"Did we interrupt your plans for today?", Jenny asked, walking up to him with a pair of his shorts.

He took them from her and smiled. "No. I wasn't planning on it anyways considering the turn this case took today", Gibbs replied, taking the shorts and heading to the bathroom.

Jenny watched him as he walked away, wondering what he could have possibly come by to tell her on a Saturday that couldn't wait til Monday.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Mommy, get in!", Lauren yelled, pulling on her mother's arm. Jenny opened one eye, squinting at the sun as her daughter yanked on her arm, trying to pull her out of her chair. Her daughter's red hair was matted on her head and her eyes were red from opening them underwater. She stood there, giving her the 'Gibbs' look, with her hands on her hips. Her orange floatys squished as she moved to grab her mother's hand again and pull her up.

"Honey, Mommy is tanning", Jenny explained to her, laying back on her chair again. She pulled the sunglasses over her eyes and was relieved when she heard a loud splash, signaling Lauren had jumped in again.

Gibbs watched Lauren pull herself out of the pool, ignoring the ladder that was about a foot away from her. She ran over to the diving board and launched herself off of it. He swam down to her, letting her hold onto his back as he swam around the pool with her.

Gibbs looked over at Jenny, watching her sun bathe. He picked Lauren up and sat her in her Duck float toy, letting her roam around the pool. He held a finger up to his lips and Lauren giggled, nodding as she understood. He quietly pulled himself out of the side of the pool and walked over to Jenny. Upon hearing silence, Jenny looked up just as he stood above her, feeling the drops of water fall off of him and hit her.

"Jethro, you're in my sun. And you're getting me wet, back up". She gave him a glare, warning him not to say anything when his eyebrow raised at her last comment. "Jethro", she warned him again, noticing he hadn't moved. She reached up and placed her hand on his abdomen, shoving him backwards. "I said you're in-", she gasped when he leaned over her quickly and swooped her into his arms, lifting her off her chair.

He threw her over his shoulder and she started to hit his back. "Jethro, don't you dare! I'm warning you-", she grimaced, feeling him jump and she held her breath, waiting for the cool water to hit her.

The water was cold and hit her like a thousand needles. When she reached the top she wrapped her legs around Gibbs' back, placing her hands on his shoulders and dunking him down into the water. "Jerk", she said, splashing him when he came back up. She heard Lauren's giggles and pulled the swim toy closer to her. "Daddy got you", Lauren giggled as Jenny made a face, then smiled at her daughter.

Jenny looked up as Ceilia came back, holding Deacon in her arms. He was awake and happy. "Lunch is ready", Ceilia informed her. Jenny smiled and held Deacon above the water as Ceilia helped Lauren out of her swim toy. As Ceilia wrapped her towel around Lauren, she took Deacon back from his mother and headed inside with the children.

"I'll be right in after I dry off", Jenny called after her. "Jethro are you hun-", she asked, turning around. She stopped mid-sentence and looked around, not seeing him anywhere. Before she could react, she felt two hands grab her feet and her screams were muffled as she was pulled under the water.

When she came up she heard him laughing from the other end of the pool. Throwing all seriousness aside, she slapped the water and said, "That's it". Gibbs swam backwards a little, having forgotten how good and fast of a swimmer Jenny was. He hadn't expected her to come after him like this.

He ducked away from her and swam away, knowing she was advancing on him. He headed towards the steps and felt her yank him back before he could reach them. She climbed up him again and dunked him repeatedly before he grabbed her wrists and held them, backing her up into the wall. "I win", he laughed.

Upon realizing he was serious about his statement, she smiled. "Oh you can't be serious. I could get out of this if I wanted to", she said, nodding towards her bound hands under the water.

"Oh really?", he challenged.

Without thinking, she brought her legs up and pushed her feet into his stomach, backing him away so that his hands held no leverage on her wrists anymore. As his hands broke their grasp on hers, the most natural reaction to him was to grab her feet and pull her with him. In doing so, she held onto him, her legs wrapping around his waist to keep from sinking into the water.

So that they both didn't tumble backwards into the water, Gibbs reached forward again and grabbed onto the side of the pool, holding them there. They both began to laugh, then realized the position they were in. Gibbs looked up and shuddered at the feeling of her legs wrapped around him like this. His breathing became heavy and once his eyes met hers, he was gone.

Jenny felt his breath on her face and noticed their close proximity. Gibbs didn't think and for the first time in almost two years he did what he thought about doing every day. He leaned forward and met her lips to his, gentle flying out the window. He needed this, wanted this. She met his need with the same amount of passion, wrapping her arms around his neck and tightening the grip her legs had on him. She traced his bottom lip with her tongue and he obliged, opening his mouth to duel with her tongue.

Everything was coming back to him and he wanted her so badly. He ground his hips against her, hearing her moan into his mouth. But as soon as it had started, it ended. Jenny caught her breath sharply and dropped her legs, pushing him away from her. "We can't, I can't do this. I'm getting married", she said, more to remind herself than him. She fought the urge to pull him back to her and finish what they started but she moved aside from hm, forcing herself to get out of the pool.

Gibbs sighed, watching her pull her towel around herself and head inside without looking back at him. He put his head in his hands and rested his face against the side of the pool. _What the hell had just happened?_ He slapped himself in the back of his head and grumbled, jumping out of the pool by the side. As he dried off he wondered how he was going to go in there and talk to her about what he had came for in the first place.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gibbs walked inside and headed towards the study where he knew she would be. He had changed back into his pants and slipped a shirt on. As he entered the study, he noticed she had changed also. "Listen, I-", he started, using the towel to dry his still wet hair. "I'm-", he started again, not sure where to take this.

"Stop while you're ahead, Jethro", she said with a sudden coolness in her voice that surprised him. Was this the same woman he had just left a few minutes ago. "We got caught up in the moment and...shit happens. Woulda happened to anyone that was in our position", she said, blushing slightly as she remembered the exact position they had been in. She pushed the thoughts from her head and continued. "Obviously I'm getting married and was thinking about someone else and you had to blow off your plans with Hollis so you were too".

"Jen, I wasn't-", he began to say, then shut his mouth. The look she was giving him chilled him to the bone. But he wanted her to know how he felt. "Maybe this wasn't just something we could write off as shit happens."

"Don't start this, Jethro. Don't!", she slammed her hand on her desk. Thoughts flashed through her head of seeing him with Hollis and she knew that wasn't all just for show. She knew he had feelings for that woman and she wasn't about to get caught up in the mess. If he wanted Hollis, he could have her. But she wasn't going to play this game where he couldn't make up his mind. And it angered her.

"Fine!", he said harshly. He sat on the edge of the chair in front of her desk and changed the subject abruptly. There had to be a reason she was so cold with him. He knew it had been a mistake by kissing her but it had just felt right, the way they had so easily fell back into being a couple. But now he saw that she really didn't want this and he decided to back off. "Todd paid me a visit today at the firing range. You're fiance tried to pull a fast one and snag a case file concerning petty officer Andrew's death and I want to know why", he said just as coldly. Two could play at this game.

"What?", she asked, confused, looking up at him.

"Said Fornell sent him to get the case file. When Fornell called me, he knew nothing about it. Only said his intentions were to share the case", Gibbs continued.

Jenny scoffed and dried her hair some more with the towel that he had laid down. "You sure Fornell wasn't the one trying to pull a fast one?", she asked.

She knew it was a mistake when she saw the anger on Gibbs' face. Knowing she witnessed it, he masked his face to that of no emotion and simply stated, "Don't turn a blind eye to this, Direct-or. Todd Granger is rubbing me the wrong way and he better keep his nose out of this. I'm going to find out what his true involvment in this case is."

With that he stood and exited the study. She could hear him saying goodbye to the children, hearing Lauren's whines as she followed him to the door. She was going to get to the bottom of this and find out what Todd was hiding, if he was hiding anything.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Later that night, Jenny laid curled up on the couch, listening to her son's breathing through the baby monitor. Hearing him calmed her and sent a wave of peace throughout her body. She stared into the fire, watching it flicker as the memories flowed back to her.

_She laughed, seeing the look on his face after she had just mashed a piece of cake into his mouth. They sat on the plank on the inside of his boat, eating the leftover cake from the party Ducky and the rest of NCIS had thrown for them when Deacon was brought home from the hospital. He had bought some champagne and they made a night of it, just the two of them._

_The look of shock was planted all over his face as he sat there, watching her smear cake around his lips. She giggled again and leaned forward, biting his lower lip, taking it into her mouth and removing the cake from it. She sat back and watched his reaction. "Oh, you want some more honey?", she smiled seductively and inched closer to him, holding a small piece of cake she held in her hand. _

_When he looked like he wasn't going to get her back for wiping cake all over his face, she leaned forward with the cake again, aiming towards his mouth. He grabbed her hand and quickly stole the piece of cake. She screamed and weaved her way out of the boat, heading towards the stairs, knowing he was right behind her. Hearing him take the stairs two at a time, she sped up, racing down the hallway, glad she was in her socks and the noise wouldn't wake up her sleeping babies._

_She rounded the corner, stopping in the doorway to their bedroom. She hadn't heard him following and turned around. Slowly she inched her head around the doorway and was pushed backwards inside the bedroom, the door closing a little louder than she would have liked. He tackled her back onto the bed and rubbed his face down her cheek. He pulled her shirt over her head, exposing her bra. As he wiped his face down her body, he stopped at the seam of her pants, then met her face, holding himself up with both his arms._

_She smiled seductively, spreading her legs apart so that he rested his body in between them. He looked down at her, a few pieces of his hair, falling across his forehead, stains of chocolate lingering around his mouth even though he had cleaned off his face on her. "You better clean that up", she whispered into his ear. She smiled when she heard him groan and pulled his face down to hers, attacking his lips with hers. _

_He broke away and began to lick the cake off of her, making his way from her neck down to her collar bone, to the space in between her breasts. She locked her fingers in his hair as he unlocked her bra from the back and ripped it off of her. She moaned, arching her hips into him as he made his way down her stomach, to her abdomen and finally pulling at the seam of her pants..._

"Jenny?", she snapped out of it, almost knocking over the glass of bourbon she had sitting in front of her. She was breathing a little heavily when he walked into the study. "Are you okay, honey?", Todd asked, rushing to her side.

She smiled and controlled herself. "Yes, I-, I was just thinking", she explained, looking away, hoping he would leave it at that.

"You're sure?", he asked. She nodded and rubbed her eyes, wishing these thoughts would stop coming to her. She was only making it harder on herself. "I brought us a bottle of brandy, thought you could use a little relaxing tonight". He noticed the look on her face and glanced down at the bottle. "Something wrong?"

She shook her head. "No. Its just that I don't drink brandy, really."

He lightly slapped his forehead. "Oh right, bourbon. I completely forgot".

"Don't worry about it", she said, sitting up on the couch. He leaned in close and kissed her. When she responded slightly, he pushed her back onto the couch and she stopped him, remembering what Gibbs had told her earlier. She wasn't sure if she believed Todd was involved but all she knew was that she trusted Gibbs' judgement.

"Now what?", Todd asked impatiently. She looked up at him, shocked that he was being impatient with her. She pushed him completely off of her and stood up, wrapping her blanket around her. Realizing his tone of voice, he softened it again. "Listen, honey, I'm sorry. I had a rough day and all I've been thinking about is you". He stood up and followed her to the other side of the room.

"Tell me about this case", she said, without facing him. She poured herself another glass of bourbon and waited for him to talk. When he didn't answer, she continued. "Why are you so concerned with it and why did you lie to my agents about being sent for the case file?"

Todd gritted his teeth. _God dammit, Gibbs_, he thought to himself. If he was going to make his life hell before, Gibbs really had it coming to him now. But on the other hand he had somehow expected it. Jenny was, however, the Director of NCIS and would have found out about it eventually. He calmed himself and put his hands on her shoulders, turning her to face him. He knew it was a good sign when she didn't shrug him away.

"Jen-", he started when she glared at him.

"Don't call me that. I hate it", she told him.

"Sorry, I've just heard Gibbs call you that and-", she held up a hand and interrupted him again.

"Yes, well Agent Gibbs doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut sometimes". She knew that wasn't true. In truth it had hit her just now that he really was the only one she allowed to call her Jen. She shook her head and said, "Anyways. Fornell didn't send you to NCIS for the case file. Why did you want it so badly?"

"I figured I could help out on the case. It's stressing me out and Fornell is all about treating me like garbage until I prove myself worthy of figuring out a case right. So I figured I would see Gibbs and get the case file without anyone telling me to. I was hoping he would let me in on it and I could begin to work on it. I wanted a chance to read over it and figure out where we stood on this thing", he lied. He searched Jenny's face, wondering if she had bought it.

He couldn't tell but the way she didn't pursue it anymore made him feel more confident. "You know demanding a case file and stomping through the Navy Yard like you own the place is not going to get you anywhere. Gibbs doesn't play well with others and you sure went about that in the wrong damn way", Jenny said, chuckling sarcastically. If she could've only witnessed the look on Gibbs' face when Todd demanded the case file.

"Can we talk about this tomorrow?", Todd asked, changing the subject as he moved closer to her. Suddenly she wasn't in the mood to deal with Todd anymore today and was relieved when she heard the sounds of Deacon's cries coming through the baby monitor. She wiggled out of Todd's arms and headed towards the stairs.

"Jenny, let Ceilia get him. That's what she is here for", Todd called after her.

She continued up the steps. "He's still my son. And those are the sounds of him needing his mother, not a nanny", she told him coldly.

Todd really ground his teeth together this time. First, Gibbs had stopped his progression in gathering that case file, now he had been at his finace's home. He was really stepping on his toes now.


	6. Protection Detail

_(Italics are flashbacks or thoughts not said out loud)_

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any characters portrayed in this story except for the ones I made up. And if you don't know which ones those are, then you shouldn't be reading NCIS fanfic. LOL**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Jenny slammed the buttons to the elevator door in anger. The keys were not even lighting up so she randomly began to hit them all. It had been one hell of a week and now that it was Thursday, she couldn't wait for it to be over. She had been dealing with Gibbs and this damn case which her finace was now getting involved in all week. She couldn't help but believe that he might be medeling too far into it and getting between Todd and Gibbs was not what she wanted to do.

"Damn fucking elevator!", she yelled as it stopped again on a different floor. The anger spread further across her face as the doors opened and Gibbs stood there. She moved aside and stared straight forward as he entered the elevator. He calmly leaned over and tapped the ground floor button. It lit up as soon as he hit it and she felt as though she would scream.

"Your jaw doesn't clench like that for any old reason, Director", he noted smugly. Knowing she was in this kind of mood he should have kept his mouth shut but decided against it, making the wrong mistake.

She opened her mouth to banter back at him, but decided it was best to keep her mouth shut or she would let loose and kill him. "Something wrong, Jen?", he asked again, a little more caring now. But she could still sense the humor in his voice. He was enjoying this too much the smug bastard.

"I suggest you stop while your ahead, Special Agent Gibbs. Wouldn't want you incapacitated today at work would we?", she asked. When the elevator reached her level, she stomped her foot down slightly, but enough to catch her heel on Gibbs' foot. She smiled, hearing him groan in pain as the elevator doors shut and she headed to her office.

As she passed Cynthia's desk, she smiled and greeted the young lady. "Good morning Director", Cynthia said, handing her a cup of coffee as she followed her into her office.

"What's on the agenda today?", Jenny asked, lowering herself into her chair.

Cynthia's face fell into a frown, wishing she had some better news for her. "Well, Director, metro called about Ziva David picking up their suspect again. Miles Lennox", she started.

"Well yes, I knew they would. What's their issue?", Jenny asked, shuffling some papers on her desk.

"He was giving them issues again with the transport but they said that David's aggression towards him was a little unnessesary and his prosecutor is on her way over as we speak", Cynthia finished.

Jenny sighed. Gibbs' team had an ass kicking coming to them as soon as she smoothed things over with the prosecutor. "Anything else?", she asked, noticing Cynthia still standing there.

"Yes. Abraham broke his ankle over the weekend and SecNav assigned Gibbs to your protection detail this weekend at the Governor's party. His team will be helping out since Abraham's team probably won't work well with Gibbs", Cynthia paused as Jenny just about choked on her coffee. "And your lawyer called this morning and said it was urgent".

"If there's anything else, I'll let you know", Jenny said, trying to keep the anger from flowing back into her voice. "Thank you, Cynthia". As if her day could get any worse, she thought, slamming her fingers on the number buttons.

"Ms. Shepard", she heard her lawyers voice on the other end.

"Hello, Anna. You called my secretary with something urgent?", Jenny asked, trying to keep her voice calm.

"Yes. Jenny, I was reviewing your divorce paper-work after you told me you were getting married", Anna said.

"And? Is there a problem?", Jenny asked, wondering what Jethro had done now. For whatever it could be, it was his fault and she would be sure to blame him first.

"Well, yes. There is no divorce. Jenny, you're still married." Jenny dropped the phone in disbelief. How was this possible? They had done everything, followed everything the lawyers said. _I sent my paper-work, he sent his..._Jenny thought to herself. She picked the phone back up angrily.

"What do you mean I'm still married? How?", she demanded to know.

"I have your husband's paper-work here", she heard shuffling on the other end of the line. "A spot for the signature of Leroy Jethro Gibbs...with no signature."

"What?!", she growled into the phone. He had done this on purpose, she was sure of that. His last chance at trying to stop her marriage. Well it wasn't going to work, she was gonna-

She stopped her train of thought when the woman spoke again. "Neither did you, Jenny". Now she was really confused and angry. She'd signed the papers, hadn't she? She thought for a moment then shook her head. She must have had

a good reason not to.

"Well Anna, I'd like you to send the papers to my office so that we could sign them. I'm getting married in less than 2 weeks."

Anna sighed. "It doesn't work like that. These papers have been sitting her idle for the past year. They're no good anymore. Its going to take more than 2 weeks to process these again, not to mention you'll both have to sign them and then they have to be officially processed again..." She trailed off.

"Just do it. And make it quick", she stated, hanging up the phone as Gibbs barged into her office.

"Just the man I needed to see", she said. "You're gonna wish you hadn't stepped foot in this office, Jethro. Close the door", she demanded.

A look of shock came over his face and he stood there in front of her desk, staring down at her. "I said SIT, Jethro!", she yelled, standing up and getting in his face. He smiled at her then plopped himself down in the seat. "Wipe that smile off of your face", she said with disgust.

"Rough morning, Director?", he asked.

"Rough week, rough day, and yes now I'm really pissed off!!", she yelled. She calmed herself slightly and looked up at him. "First, you need to get your team under control, Jethro. Metro called this morning. Ziva has got to stop harassing suspects. I now have to deal with the prosecutor on her way over here. Did you talk to your suspect yet?", she wondered.

"Nope", he said, spinning slightly in the chair. "Tried to, but he informed me his lawyer was on his way and he wasn't saying shit. Why I'm here", he continued, looking at her flushed face. "I trust you'll let me know when she arrives", he stated as he got up and headed towards the door.

"We're not done here. Sit", she repeated. He walked over to her desk but stayed standing this time. She looked down at some of her papers and handed him something. He looked it over then handed it back.

He held his hands out to the side. "You're showing me a paper SecNav sent to you saying Abraham broke his ankle? Sorry to hear about that Jen, but I'm not a doctor."

"Cut the wise-ass comments. If you had read further it tells you that you're on my protection detail for the Governor's party this weekend", she said and looked up when he laughed. He shook his head and smiled.

"You're serious?", he asked, noting she didn't smile back at him.

"Dead", she nodded. He sighed heavily. "Ruin your plans?", she asked.

"No, madame Director. I'll see you Friday night. Shall I pick you up?", he asked.

"You're not my date, Jethro. You're my protection detail and I assume you'll behave yourself as one", she glared at

him.

He nodded and leaned over her desk, his face in front of hers. "Something else bothering you, Director?"

She was about to tell him about the lawyer's phone call, but decided against it. There was too much she had to deal with right now and she couldn't deal with him knowing this piece of information yet. "That will be all, Agent Gibbs", she said, adverting his eyes from his handsome stare. He gave a swift nod and backed away, heading out the door.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gibbs entered the interrogation room, tossing a file on the desk as he sat down.

"Gibbs repremand you yet?", Tony asked without looking away from the glass.

"For what?", Ziva asked innocently.

"For tossing our suspect around", McGee stepped in.

"Oh come on, I only shook him up a little", she stated.

"HEY!", they all jumped when Gibbs yelled, slamming his hand on the desk. For a moment they had forgotten if he was yelling at them or not.

"Agent Gibbs, you need to calm down", the suspect's lawyer stated.

"I'm gonna make this perfectly clear", he pulled out photos of petty officer Andrews. "Someone murdered this man at our gates. He had information on him that lead to money wired into petty officer Smith's bank accounts. Money that was embezzled. Now whats interesting is when we check out Smith, your name is all over his phone records."

Gibbs stared the man down. "Tell me who paid you to kill Andrews. Who are you working for?"

"Nice bruise", Lennox smiled, leaning across the table.

Gibbs stood up and reached for the handle on the door. "Special Agent David will be right in to take over the interview".

"No, wait!", the man jumped up. When Gibbs turned to come back to the table, the man quickly sat back down. "Look, all I did was make a few calls to Smith while he was in Iraq. He briefly told me he had a contact through a federal agency..."

Gibbs cut him off. "Which one?"

"I don't know", when Gibbs stood up again, he pleaded. "I really don't know. But Smith said I would be paid $50k if I did a bit of errands for him. When he made a call to me, I had to report to him about Andrew's whereabouts."

"He had you tailing petty officer Andrews?", Gibbs asked.

"Yes, he, he, he said that Andrews found out about the embezzlement that took place and wanted me to watch where he was going, who he was talking to. And I did. Then Smith was killed and I lost all contact. Thats when you and your agents found me in the van I was tailing Andrews in. But I swear to you, I was not there, I didn't kill anyone!", he

yelled.

"He's right", Tony said. "His background leaves him with no knowledge of ever owning a gun or being caught with one".

"We're looking with someone who has excellent marks-manship", Gibbs concluded, opening the door into the second part of interrogation.

"We have to find out who sold Andrews out", McGee said.

"Well what are you standing around for?", Gibbs growled as they all started to file out of the interrogation room. "Ziva", Gibbs said, stopping her.

"Yes, Gibbs?", she asked, standing in front of him.

He smiled and opened his mouth, remembering what the Director had talked to him about this morning. Shutting it again he nodded at her. "Good job".

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gibbs stepped off the elevator into a busy setting. Upon approaching his desk, Fornell swivled around and smiled at him. "Look tired, Jethro".

"And you look lost", Gibbs quipped back, grinning. "To what do I owe the unwelcome pleasure of you sitting at my desk, Tobias?", he asked, sipping his coffee.

"Just came to collect my case file", he said, standing up.

"I thought you were going to collect it when I found the murderer".

"We found the murderer", Fornell replied, standing up. "Follow me".

"How long you been here, Tobias?", Gibbs conjured, following him to the Director's office where McGee, Ziva and Tony were waiting.

He briefly saw Todd sitting in the back on the couch. "Agent Granger followed up on a lead and found that petty officer Andrews' brother is Vice President at D.C. Metro Bank. Andrews found out his little brother was being wired money from Smith in Iraq. As VP he was over-riding any security glitches and putting money into the account. We searched his brother's house and found a sniper rifle, the same weapon used to kill your petty officer Andrews".

"So where is Mr. Vice President?", Gibbs questioned.

"Knew we were onto him, committed suicide", Todd piped up.

"How do you hold your finger on the trigger and shoot yourself with a sniper rifle?", McGee asked, looking at them.

"His right shoe was off and there were burn marks on his right toe, indicating...", Fornell said, focusing on the ground.

"Indicating he put the gun in his mouth and used his shoe to blow his brains out", Granger finished.

"And I assume you found the money?", Tony said, looking from Fornell to Granger.

"We traced it to an off-shore account that we can't touch. Open and closed. Sorry you couldn't help out more on this one, Gibbs. Better luck next time", Granger smiled, standing with Fornell.

"With me", Gibbs growled, looking at his team.

"Poor loser", Granger scoffed when Tony turned and faced him. "Rule no.3: never believe what you're told, check twice", Tony smiled and winked at them, following Gibbs and the rest of the team downstairs to the bullpen.

Gibbs sat back in his desk, working at his temples, trying to relieve some stress. McGee pulled the crime scene photo up from the Andrews brother's house. The three stood in front of the screen. "There's something missing. Its almost too..."

"Too open and shut", Gibbs finished. "I know". He looked up and watched Fornell descending the stairs. In the background he saw Todd coming out of the Director's office, turning to kiss her. Gibbs met her eyes and stared into them until she turned and went back into her office.

The next thing he knew Granger was standing in front of him, hands planted on his desk. "Ya know, Gibbs, it really is a pity you missed out on her. She really is a great woman. And we're getting married."

Gibbs leaned forward, matching his menacing tone, "Don't you hurt her. I know what kind of man you really are and I know what game you're trying to play. This case is too open and shut and when I find out you're involved, you're done." He stood up and faced the man. "Don't think I won't be watching you."

Granger smiled and stepped off, knowing this was not the time or place to mess with Gibbs. His whole team was watching and frankly the woman was who scared him the most. Other than Gibbs of course. "You ready?" Fornell asked, coming up behind him. "Gibbs", Fornell said, nodding to him as they both left the building.

"What now?", Ziva asked.

"Now we prepare for Jenny's protection detail tonight", Tony said.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Doing a sound check, Boss", McGee said through his earpiece. "Copy that", Tony said, walking to the top of the stairwell where McGee had his cameras set up.

"Not you, I said Boss", McGee replied.

"I am your Boss, McGiver. Sometimes. But that's not the point. I-",

"Would you shut up, both of you, now?", Gibbs asked, standing in the back of the room as he watched Jenny mingle amongst the number of VIPs in the room.

"Ow, what'd ya do that for?", McGee yelled through the earpiece, obviously having being hit by Dinozzo.

"Location, David?", Gibbs asked.

"The back foyer, as directed Sir", she replied, noticing the handsome men walking around her, checking her out.

As he heard McGee and Tony arguing in the background, he moved into the hallway to yell at them. "Everybody listen. Now. McGee I need eyes and ears on the Director tonight. Dinozzo, shut up and help him out. If you guys see a problem on any of our screens, Dinozzo you check it out. David, monitor the back entrance, remember there are 4 other officers around the building and I am protective detail inside. I'm to be aware of anything suspicious", Gibbs said, heading back inside.

He watched Jenny continue to mingle, taking drinks, dancing with different men but mostly Todd who was her date. How Gibbs had really begun to hate the man. He would swear it on his children's lives that the man was involved in this case somehow. But there was really nothing he could do anymore as the case was closed. He was going to monitor the man, especially since he was around his kids until he found out what really happened.

Jenny watched Gibbs across the room, knowing he was monitoring her every move. It made her feel safe to know he was there watching her as she knew he would not let anything happen to her. At the same time it made her feel uneasy, knowing he was watching her with Todd all night. She watched as he stood against the wall with other protection detail for the various other VIP's at the party, keeping to himself, occasionally walking around the outside hallway, checking his surroundings.

She smiled at how thorough he was. Jenny had been watching him so closely that she already noticed four women walk up to him and try to flirt. He'd turned down every one of them so far and she had figured other than the fact that he was her protection detail tonight, Hollis was the other reason for that. When she witnessed the fifth woman walk up to him she felt the jealously rise in her as he smiled and gave a small laugh as to what she had said, then like a gentleman, turned her down easy.

"I'll be right back", Jenny smiled at the group of people she had been talking with and made her way over to him. He stood up straighter when he saw her heading his way.

"Director", he smiled and nodded to her. He had already looked her up and down more than once, but couldn't take his eyes off of her now that she was right in front of him.

"Like my dress?", she asked, catching the way he was looking at her.

He shrugged and looked back up at her face. "I haven't decided yet".

"Well you haven't kept your eyes off of me all night".

"Isn't that the job of protection detail?", he asked. She smiled and looked him up and down. The tux fitted him nicely, but she knew deep down how he had hated to wear it.

_"Why do I have to wear that?", he'd asked before leaving the office that day. She handed him his tux which she had her driver take to the dry cleaners earlier that day. "I'm your protection detail, not a member of the party. If I have to throw myself in front of something say a car coming at you, the blood will ruin it"._

_At that she had laughed. "Jethro, if you throw yourself in front of a car for me tonight, we have problems. And you may be protection detail but there is a dress code for you too. Don't be late", she told him, watching as he took the suit and huffed, leaving the building._

"It is, yes", she said, looking around for Todd who was nowhere in sight.

"Incoming, Boss", McGee said through the earpeice. Gibbs looked around her and Jenny followed his gaze, turning abruptly when she saw the fat, dorky congressman that Gibbs' team noticed earlier in the night coming her way quickly.

"Want me to shoot him, Jen?", Gibbs joked.

She shook her head and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the dance floor. "No, Jethro, I want you to dance with me before he puts his perverted hands on me", she said, shuddering at the thought.

"Jen, I'm your protective detail. Shouldn't Todd be the one-", he began to say when she wrapped an arm around his neck and grabbed his hand with hers. "I haven't seen Todd for about 15 minutes. Besides, how much more protective can you get when I'm with you?", she asked as they began to dance to the song in the background.

_Girl you're looking fine tonight_

_And every guy has got you in his sight_

_What you're doing with a clown like me_

_Is surely one of life's little mysteries_

Gibbs nodded and looked at the camera they had planted. Understanding the look, Dinozzo adjusted his earpiece and checked his gun. "On it, Boss", he said, then looked at McGee. "Be my eyes, Probie", he ordered, walking back down the staircase.

_So tonight I'll ask the stars above_

_How did I ever win your love_

_What did I do?_

_What did I say?_

"Ziva", Gibbs said.

_To turn your angel eyes my way_

"Looking for him now, Gibbs", Ziva replied.

_Well I'm the guy who never learned to dance_

_Never even got one second glance_

_Across a crowded room was close enough_

_I could look but I could never touch_

"Relax", Jenny said, smiling up at him as she felt his body tense.

"I am relaxed", he said, glancing around the room. Something was churning in his gut.

Jenny chuckled and forced him to look at her. "You never did like to dance", she commented. He laughed and swung her around.

"Where'd you get that idea?", he asked.

_Don't anyone wake me_

_If its just a dream_

_'Cause she's the best thing_

_Ever happened to me_

"You didn't like it in Paris, you didn't like it when we were married", she stopped and remembered the phone call she had gotten earlier that day.

He looked down at her. "Now you're just making accusations. I love to dance with you", he admitted.

_All you fellows_

_You can look all you like_

_But this girl you see_

_She's leavin here, with me tonight_

As they danced around the floor, Gibbs kept his eyes open for Todd. "I wonder how the kids are?", she asked softly, looking up at him, wondering what was distracting his thoughts so much.

_There's just one more thing_

_I need to know_

_If this is love_

_Why does it scare me so?_

"Ducky has them under control, I'm sure", he smiled, thinking about the doctor with his kids. Gibbs felt himself getting caught up in the moment again, remembering how close they had been to each other in the pool. He felt the feelings rushing back to him.

_It must be somethin only you can see_

_'Cause girl I feel it_

_When you look at me_

"Gibbs! I got someone by her car!" Ziva yelled. "He's running around the front!" Gibbs grabbed her and pulled her off the dance floor, meeting Dinozzo at the entrance.

"Don't cause a scene, this will turn into a mad house", McGee warned them, watching the others begin to look around curiously.

"She doesn't leave your sight", Gibbs ordered him, running out the front. "McGee, where are my eyes?", he asked.

"Coming around to the right, Boss, there's a pick-up car!", Gibbs shot out towards the right, his feet pounding the wet grass, pulling his gun out of its holster on the way.

The man in black continued to run, speaking through his earpiece. "Drive, he's gaining on me", Todd said. "Stop!", Gibbs heard the man yell as he chased after the speeding SUV.

"HEY!", Gibbs yelled, running faster to catch up. Todd smirked and looked over his shoulder. Gibbs was still a good hundred yards away from him. He spun around and pointed his gun at Gibbs. "FBI!", he yelled, firing off 4 shots.

"NO!", Ziva yelled, running up to a fallen Gibbs. "You shot him!", she yelled as Granger ran up to them.


	7. Guns Blazing

_(Italics are flashbacks or thoughts not said out loud)_

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any characters portrayed in this story except for the ones I made up. And if you don't know which ones those are, then you shouldn't be reading NCIS fanfic. LOL**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"He had a gun", Granger explained. "I saw a man wandering around my fiance's car while I was out for a cigarette. I followed him and he began to run towards a parked SUV. When I rounded the corner Agent Gibbs was running up with a gun. I didn't know it was him at the time. We were both in black and it was dark, I couldn't see", he continued.

"You're lying!", Ziva yelled, advancing on him. Tony stopped her by putting his arm out.

"Ziva, please", Jenny pleaded.

"Director, surely you can't believe", Ziva started.

"I don't know what to believe. It could have been an accident but the FBI doesn't make accidents like this", she said glaring at Todd. "All I know is that Gibbs is in the hospital with at least two gunshot wounds."

"Ma'am, you're not going anywhere yet until we're sure the situation is cleared", the rest of her protection detail stated. She knew she had to wait there for at least a little while to make sure everything was secured.

"Nothing was under the car", McGee said, walking up to them.

"See, it was nothing", Granger said, walking up to Jenny. "I witnessed someone suspicious and they began to run. This is how it all started."

"You saw something", Tony whispered, pulling Ziva and McGee aside.

"Someone was under her car", Ziva assured them, knowing what she saw. "Messing around with something".

"But they checked and there was nothing there", McGee reminded them.

"Unless this was a set-up", Tony said, glancing suspiciously over at Granger. "Someone knew Ziva was watching her car so she would report it to Boss. They knew he would check it out and chase after them. Its too much of a coincidence that Granger was out here and just happened to see Boss with the gun to shoot him. And then lie by saying he didn't know".

"Why would he want to shoot Boss?", McGee questioned.

"Why indeed?", Ziva asked as they all watched Granger wrap his arms around the Director.

"Director", Tony said, walking up to her. "Can I escort you to the hospital?", he asked.

"I'll take care of it, Dinozzo", Granger spoke up.

"Actually, you're not going anywhere until we find out what happened. And as of right now we don't know if you shot Gibbs on purpose so you're a suspect", Ziva told him, turning him around to cuff him.

"You can't be serious? Fornell?", he asked, looking at his boss.

He sighed, "I'll follow you to NCIS. We'll get this figured out. You better hope they're wrong about you, boy. Agent Gibbs is a friend".

"Come on", Tony said, watching McGee and Ziva take Granger to NCIS. He led her to his parked car and they headed to the hospital.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tony walked up to the front desk, noticing the pretty women behind it. He shook his head clear of all the thoughts and opened his mouth to ask for Gibbs when Jenny beat him to it. "Jethro Gibbs. He came in just a little while ago", Jenny said, her voice quivering. She would never forgive herself if anything happened to him.

"He's in surgery, ma'am. I'll let you know when he's out", the nurse said, leading them through the back doors when they flashed their badges. "This is as close as I can get you without being in the operating room".

Tony and Jenny sat waited to hear something. As Jenny had just begun to fall asleep the doctor came out of the room. "How is he?", she asked, jumping up to a standing position. She'd startled Tony and he too jumped up, looking around.

"Agent Gibbs suffered two gun shot wounds", the doctor began. "One grazed his left arm in his bicep, clear cut straight through. The other lodged itself in his left shoulder which took us the longest to remove."

"So he'll be okay?", Tony asked.

The doctor nodded. "He'll be fine, able to go home tomorrow. And before you ask, yes, you may see him". Jenny was through the doors before he could finish.

She leaned down beside his bed and pushed some hair from his forehead. She sat there for 15 minutes, looking at him. He was only here because he thought her life was in danger and that meant something special to her. He was always trying to protect her and now look where it had gotten him.

"Jenny?", Tony said softly from the doorway. "How is he?"

"He looks peaceful right now", she said, smiling down at Gibbs again.

"Its getting late. Let me take you to the safe house for now and tomorrow we'll come get him. I finished all the paperwork so we're good to go", he whispered, knowing Gibbs probably wouldn't have woken up anyways.

"I need to go home", Jenny replied, looking over at him.

Tony shook his head. "Ziva picked the kids up from Ducky's a little while ago and she's going to meet us at the safe house. If he wakes up and finds out I didn't take you there, do you know what will happen to me?", he asked, trying to make light of the situation.

Jenny smiled slightly, then placed a kiss on Gibbs' forehead. She placed his hand down softly on the bed and followed Tony out.

"Won't Hollis be there?", Jenny asked as they got in Tony's vehicle.

"She's preparing to leave for Hawaii for a few weeks to work a case with Homeland Security", Tony replied, dialing a number on his phone. "Is the safe house secured?"

"That would be why its called the safe house, Tony", McGee said, walking around the outside of the house for the second time.

"You know what I mean, McGeek".

"There's protection detail, one car on each of the four streets around the house. No one is getting in", McGee assured him.

Tony clicked his phone shut and drove them there, wondering what the hell was going on. So much for having his first Saturday off.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning Dinozzo woke to pounding on the door. He sat up from the couch, reaching for his gun. He nodded towards Ziva who was also awake. She stood up and stood a few feet behind Dinozzo with her gun drawn. He opened the door and pointed the gun outside.

"Whoa", Todd said, holding up his hands. Fornell stood behind him. "I need to speak with Jenny".

"What are you thinking bringing him here?", Tony asked Fornell, still standing in the doorway. "And how did you know we were here?"

"You have squad cars parked around the house", Todd scoffed.

"Watch it", Fornell said, warning him.

"It's okay", Jenny said, coming up behind her two agents. "We'll talk outside", she tightened her robe, walking out the front door.

"Director", Tony said, trying to stop her. She held up her hand and followed Todd outside, knowing Dinozzo was watching them closely. She smiled to herself, feeling safe around the team.

Jenny stared at the ground, shuffling her feet. "What happened, Todd?"

"Jenny-", he put his hand under her chin and she pulled away. He sighed and dropped his hand. "What happened last night was pure accident. I was trying to protect you-"

She cut him off harshly, "GIBBS was trying to protect me. I honestly don't know what you were doing. That was a long cigarette break. I didn't see you for about half an hour."

He shook his head. She had to believe him. "I told you what happened. I saw someone near your car so I followed them. I'm a trained agent. It's my job. When someone started tailing me I thought I was being attacked from behind. He had his gun pulled for Christ's sake. I mean, Jenny, I was only doing what Gibbs was doing. Trying to protect you. I just didn't know it was him. If he'd have shot me and didn't know it was me, wouldn't that be the same thing?"

As much as it didn't sit well with her, he had a point. "He going to be alright?", Todd asked, trying to hide the jealousy he felt creeping up on him. He'd expected it after he shot Gibbs, knew she would run to his side for a moment. But then Gibbs would be momentarily out of the picture.

She nodded and looked inside. "Look, I need some time to think. I think we need to postpone the wedding for a little while until things settle down."

"What? Jenny, no", he said, pulling her into his arms. "I'm sorry for what happened but this was not my fault", he replied.

"Just give me a little while, okay? I'll talk to you next week. Please, just give me some space", with that she left him standing on the doorstep. As she passed by Tobias, she hugged him. "He'll be fine", he assured her and she watched them leave.

"Something doesn't sit well with me about that guy", Tony commented, looking at Ziva who he could tell agreed. They were going to find out.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

After returning with Gibbs to the safe house the two stayed for a while, Ziva helping Jenny get the kids settled in again and down for their naps while Dinozzo told Gibbs about Granger's statement the night before. "Are you sure you'll be alright?", Dinozzo asked for what seemed like the fourth time since they've been home.

"Dinozzo", Gibbs gave him a look, warning him to say it again.

"Got it, Boss". Tony prepared to leave, looking over at Ziva.

"And Dinozzo", Tony turned when Gibbs spoke to him again. "Get those squad cars away from my house. Are you trying to attrack attention?"

"It was merely for the Director's safety", he explained.

"I told him they were unnessesary, Gibbs but he wouldn't-", Ziva spoke up.

"Would you stop already, you've been getting on my nerves since yesterday".

"Is that so? Now that I know I'm getting to you, I'll try even harder". They were heard bickering as they left the house until they got in the car.

"Who do you think will win that argument?", Jenny laughed, watching them out the window.

Gibbs smiled, heading to the basement. "Ah, Dinozzo will end up getting his ass kicked".

Jenny followed him down the stairs. "How many boats are you going to make, Jethro?" she asked, seeing he had started another one.

"As many as it's going to take", he replied, grabbing two mason jars and filling them with bourbon. He handed her one and sat on a stool, watching her walk around the boat, running her hand along the smooth wood.

"'Til what?", Gibbs smiled, watching as she closed her eyes to take it all in. It calmed her, he knew that. It had the same effect on him also. When he didn't respond, she stopped and turned to face him. She laughed softly and lowered her head before looking back up at him, "Let me guess...Hollis?"

He downed the rest of his bourbon and poured himself some more. When he spun back around on his stool she was standing right in front of him. She raised her eyebrow, expecting an answer from him. He simply shook his head 'no' and met her gaze. She sighed and continued to walk around the boat, admiring the detail he'd put into it. "What's going on with Granger? Dinozzo told me his statement".

"Well then you know everything I know", she countered back.

He shook his head and laughed. "Come on, Jen. You know what I'm talking about".

"You mean do I think he shot you on purpose?", she turned to look at him again. "I don't know, honestly. His story seems plausible. Would you have shot him if he wouldn't have stopped running?"

The look he gave her told her that he would have. But she knew Gibbs didn't do those sorts of things unless he was completely sure there was something wrong about a situation. He followed his gut and Jenny respected that because in all honesty, he was usually right about certain things. "I just don't understand why he would shoot you on purpose. Over a case file? That makes no sense. Oh I don't know, Jethro", she sat down against his boat, defeated. Her emotions had taken over and she felt as if she didn't know what to believe or what to feel anymore. She just wanted it all to stop, couldn't things stop being complicated?

"I told Todd I wanted to postpone the wedding because I needed time to think, but its not fair. If he didn't do it, how is that fair to him?", she put her face in her hands and he could tell she was sobbing.

"Do you love him, Jen?", he wanted to comfort her, but he couldn't bring himself to move.

She wiped the tears from her face and looked up. "I don't know. I thought I did, but then everything just started bombarding me and I just can't catch a break", she stood up with anger this time and began to pace. "It started when he surprised me in Paris. I had a bad notion after that. All these feelings about us kept coming back to me and I couldn't shake them. Then the pool, my fiance shooting you and Christ Jethro, we're still married", she stopped dead in her tracks, her back to him.

She bit her lip, letting out a silent curse. She did not want to tell him this way and now he was going to be angry with her, she was sure of it. Why wouldn't he be? He was trying to move on with Hollis and now all the sudden all of this.

"What are you talking about?", he asked, sitting up straighter on the stool.

Without facing him, she began to speak. "My lawyer called me yesterday. Apparently, neither of us signed the divorce papers". His head snapped up. _He'd signed the damn papers, hadn't he?_ Suddenly unsure of whether he did or not, he jumped off the stool and stood behind her. "Jen, I'm-"

She spun around, feeling his prescence behind her and placed a hand over his mouth. "Don't say it. I am too. I guess its a good thing in a way. I needed to postpone the wedding anyways until my lawyer is able to get us the correct copies again".

He rubbed her arms, gazing into her eyes. "I just need to figure this out. Its not going to happen around you or Todd or any other distractions". He nodded, understanding.

"Jen, I'll be fine. I only have a wound to my shoulder, I'll live", he smiled and pushed a stray hair behind her ear. "You don't need to stay here with me any longer. I think tomorrow you should go back to your home and when my arm feels better I'll take the kids for a while". She began to protest when he placed a finger over her lips. "You need this".

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

A week later.......

"Get down here right now young lady!", Jenny gave the little girl a stern look from the bottom of the stairs. "Lauren Kelly Gibbs, I'm not kiding. Don't you make me come up there-", Jenny gasped when the little girl removed the last bit of clothing she had on and continued to run around naked. Jenny began to stomp up the stairs, frustrated with her, when the doorbell began to ring. She looked around the foyer and didn't see anyone around to get it so she went back down and opened the door.

"Todd, what are you doing here?", Jenny asked, standing back a little in shock.

"Can I come in? We need to talk", he looked up at her. She thought for a moment, then moved aside to let him in. As Ceilia was passing by, Jenny laid a hand on her arm.

"Ceilia, could you please get Lauren dressed for bed? I'll be up in a minute to get her situated". The woman nodded and headed up the stairs. Jenny walked into the study and motioned for Todd to sit down. "Want a drink?"

"No, Jen, look. I gave you your week to figure this out. We had plans to get married next week, you can't leave me hanging like this", he started. Jen sighed, knowing she was going to have to face him sooner or later.

"Todd, I'm sorry. But we needed a break. And yes I know we're supposed to get married but I just need time to sort things through", she tried to explain.

He wasn't having any of it though and his tone chilled her a little. "Sort what through? If this is about Gibbs, I don't know how many times I can say sorry for it to get through your head that I didn't shoot him intentionally."

"Probably not", she remained calm, her back to him as she poured herself a drink. "Its not about you or saying sorry. That was just the straw that broke the camel's back. I've been dealing with a lot these past few weeks what with the case and our wedding and now this. I just needed a break. Besides, we're going to have to wait probably another 2 weeks in order for my divorce to be finalized".

"I thought you and Gibbs WERE divorced", Todd said, angrily, thinking she had been lying to him this whole time.

"So did I", she turned to face him, a look of remorse on her face. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I just figured I'd have time and postponing the wedding was inevitable".

"Inevitable?!", he stood up. "If you think for one second you're going to play me for a fool and lie to me all this time then you have another thing coming".

"Play you like a fool? Todd, what are you talking about. I didn't know I was married until a week ago when my lawyer called me. Everything was set, we just hadn't signed the papers. And you can loose that tone, I'm not going to tolerate it."

"Gibbs set this up, didn't he? I know that bastard is out to get me for figuring out his case before he did-", Todd pounded his fist into one of her cabinets and Jenny slightly stepped back. She had never seen him this way before and she didn't like it.

"You need to calm down. Gibbs didn't set anything up. There were two signatures missing from those papers, not just one. Why am I even explaining this to you?", she shook her head and tried to move past him to the doorway.

Todd put out his hand and grabbed her roughly by the arm, yanking her towards him. "We're not finished talking".

"Let go of me", she gritted her teeth and practically growled at him. The pain from him holding her only fueled her even more, making her angrier. No one touched her like that.

"I said, we're not done", he yelled, shoving her backwards. She stumbled slightly and manuevered around the chair in the middle of the room but her foot caught on one of Deacon's toy cars and she fell backwards, hitting her face on the edge of her desk.

"Jenny, oh my God", Todd rushed to her side, kneeling down next to her on the floor. "Are you okay?"

She looked up at him, her cheekbone already starting to swell. "Get out of my house. Now." He tried to help her up and she pushed his hands away, pulling herself to stand. "I said, get out!", she yelled this time, causing one of her housekeepers to run in.

"Is everything okay?", the housekeeper asked, standing in the doorway with shock written all over her face. When she saw Jenny she rushed to her side.

"Yes, Connie, I'm fine. Mr. Granger was just leaving", she glared at him.

"I'm sorry", he said again and turned to leave. When she heard the door shut, she sat down on her couch, touching the swollen side of her face. As far as she was concerned, it was over between her and Todd Granger.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was the end of the weekend, Sunday and Jenny realized that the bruise on her face was not going anywhere. It had actually made it to the worst stage where it became a mixture of dark blue and purple. At least the swelling had gone down, she figured. But the bruise made its way up the whole left side of her face, there was no way she was going to be able to hide it at work on Monday.

"Mommy, mommy!", Lauren ran up to her, having just got up and finding her mother in the bathroom looking at the bruise on her face. "Here", Lauren held her hands up.

Jenny picked her up and placed her on the counter in front of the mirror. Jenny smiled as her daughter leaned forward and placed a light kiss on her mother's bruised cheek. "All better?", she asked. Jenny nodded, "Thank you, Honey".

"Mommy, gots to go to park today", Lauren began.

She sighed. She had a lot of work to do, especially if she was going to call out on Monday, which she had a feeling she might. "Pwease?", Lauren begged her, looking up with those wide bright blue eyes. She couldn't resist them, it worked every time.

"Okay, but just for a little. Mommy has a lot of work to do today", she lifted her off the counter and followed her to her bedroom to pick out something for her to wear.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

When they got to the park, Jenny slowly walked, holding her sons hand as he walked beside her. He was almost 2 now and had begun walking around ever so slowly. She glanced at her bodyguard who was at the hotdog stand for the second time today and sighed, adjusting her sunglasses. Alex was a wonderful bodyguard. He was short and stocky, but huge, but if his mind wasn't always on food... Lauren usually referred to him as the _Hulk_. She laughed a little at that thought.

"Honey, slow down", Jenny called to her, watching the young girl skipping along in front of her, occasionally chasing the geese that walked through the park. But she didn't slow down, she just kept moving at her own pace. "Lauren!", Jenny yelled this time.

Lauren stopped and turned to look at her mother. "Okay, okay, I stop", she said, waiting for her mother and brother to catch up. The sky had turned gray as dark clouds began to move in.

"Are you almost ready? I think its going to storm", Jenny said, kneeling in front of the girl to tie her shoe. "Oh, very nice honey, thank you", she kissed Deacon's hand as he held a bunch of grass in her face. Now that he started walking he began to pick everything up and touch everything.

"No", Lauren shook her head.

"Of course not", Jenny mumbled to herself. She stood up and looked around. Where had Alex gone to? "Honey, have you seen Alex?", she asked, looking down at her daughter.

"The Hulk, rahhh!", Jenny laughed as Lauren imitated him, walking around like a little Sumo wrestler. She glanced around again and noticed four men all wearing black. It didn't strike her as odd except that they were coming towards her from all different directions.

"Honey, lets go", Jenny said, grabbing her daughters hand and lifting Deacon up. She saw an out and ran across the street, horns blaring at them.

"Mommy, stop. Don't wanna go", Lauren cried, trying to free herself from her mother's grasp. She ignored her daughters cries and moved quicker, watching as one of them advanced on her from the left. She cut down a side street and ran right into one of the men. Deacon began to cry, the man's deep, unknown voice obviously scaring him.

Jenny held him closer and pushed Lauren behind her. "Ma'am, you're coming with me", he said, reaching out to grab her hand.

"Like hell!", she yelled and stomped his foot with her heel. He bent over momentarily and she kicked him between the legs, dropping him. "Run!", she yelled, grabbing Lauren's hand as they bolted down the street. Out of nowhere, a taxi cab appeared and she swung the door open, pushing Lauren inside before climbing in.

"Drive!", she yelled at the cabbie. "NOW!" The cabbie began to drive.

"Okay, Lady, sheesh. Where we going?", he asked.

"NCIS", she told him as she tried to calm Deacon down. His tears stopped and she looked from him to Lauren who had a horrified look on her face as well.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jenny stood in the empty bullpen, staring up at the screen. A few agents here and there meandered around the office, but it was a Sunday so there was not much going on. She kept a close eye on Lauren and Deacon who were on the floor playing. Hearing footsteps right behind, she turned to see McGee and Tony standing there.

"Thanks for making it in", she sighed.

"Director, what the hell happened?", Dinozzo asked, rushing to her when he saw the bruise on her face.

"Thats not important now. What's important is the four men who just tried to snag the kids and I while we were at the park. I want to know who the hell they are and who they're working for", she replied angrily.

Taking initiative, McGee sat and began typing furiously at the keyboard. "Director are you sure you'll be okay?", McGee asked, pulling a screen up.

"Let's just do this, McGee", she said and began to tell him what the man who had grabbed her looked like. "That's him", she gasped, moving closer to the screen with Dinozzo.

"Jenny, what happened?", Tony asked, clearly concerned for her and the kids.

"We're at the park and I noticed four men following me", Jenny explained, staring at the screen, trying to wrack her brain for any thoughts as to who this could be.

"I'm running his picture through local arrests", McGee typed again.

"Does Gibbs know about this?", Tony asked, knowing the answer to that would be no as he was the one standing here with her and not him.

"No, and he's not going to find out", Jenny told him.

"Jenny you can't be serious. Look at your face. He's going to know. Its Gibbs", Tony looked at her face more closely. "Who did this to you?" She looked away and her eyes went up to the screen, focusing in on the picture above. "I can't help you unless you tell me who did this to you", he continued.

"Todd came to me the other day and we had a disagreement", she started but upon seeing the look on Tony's face, she put his thoughts to a halt. "Nothing like that, Tony. He shoved me a little and I fell over Deacon's toy. I took care of it, trust me".

He stared at her in disbelief. "Todd did this to you? I knew that bastard was up to no good".

Jenny saw the gears shifting in his brain and she held up her hand. Before either of them could say anything, McGee spoke up as the computer began to beep. "Looks like we have a winner. Drake Seabring. Armed robbery, arson, kidnapping...", McGee trailed off and met Tony's gaze.

"Ya, but who is he working for?", Tony asked, moving closer to the screen, squinting his eyes. "I mean, obviously these men weren't just after you for no reason. Where was your bodyguard when all this went down?"

"Thats the weird thing, I looked around and couldn't find him anywhere. He wouldn't have just left us like that", she shook her head, trying to figure it all out.

"Tony, check this out", McGee stood up and held the clicker in front of the screen, enhancing a newspaper article. "Seabring found guilty of armed robbery, serving only 5 years with the help of a friend in the FBI, Todd Granger".

Jenny put a hand over her mouth and couldn't take her eyes off the screen. "Jenny, he's after you. Something went sour and he's after you now", Tony said. "If you don't tell Gibbs..."

"No one is telling Gibbs anything!", she yelled, then lowered her voice as she saw Lauren and Deacon look up at her. "Is that clear Special Agents Dinozzo and McGee?"

Tony just stared at her. As her gaze fell onto McGee, he looked down, sheepisly. "Agent McGee?", Jenny asked, moving closer to him.

He looked up at her and spoke so fast she couldn't believe she'd understood him. "Understood Boss ma'am uh..but I didn't tell him Abby and I were at the market and I got Tony's call to meet me at NCIS something with the director and Abby heard and I don't know if she said anything to him but Gibbs may know..." he kept rambling on but Jenny clamped her eyes shut.

"Boss!", Tony yelled as he saw Gibbs step back into the elevator, no doubt having heard at least the last bit of their conversation. He leapt over the kids as he ran to the elevator, the doors shutting just before he got to them. "No, no no!!! Dammit!", he punched the down button, realizing it was too late. "McGee, don't let the Director out of your sight and tell Ziva to call me!", he ran across the bullpen to the other elevator. If he didn't get to Granger before Gibbs did, there was going to be more blood shed than WWII.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Hardcore Jibbs next chapter, I promise! M rating!_

_P.S. Thank you for the reviews, it definately gets me more motivated to write these chapters so please keep them coming as I will keep the chapters coming quickly!_


	8. Consider Yourself Warned

_(Italics are flashbacks or thoughts not said out loud)_

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any characters portrayed in this story except for the ones I made up. And if you don't know which ones those are, then you shouldn't be reading NCIS fanfic. LOL**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Special Agent Granger, where is he?," Gibbs demanded, speeding down the highway, his phone pressed tightly against his ear.

"Gibbs, anything I can help you with?," Tobias responded quite confused.

Gibbs swerved in and out of cars, the traffic only intensifying his anger. "Yeah, tell me where your agent is, Tobias."

"Well, its Sunday, if he's not home he's at the gym or-," Tobias barely got his last word out when the line went dead. _What the hell is going on?_ He picked up his coat and headed out the door to the gym where he was sure Gibbs was heading. He was going to find out for himself what this was all about.

Meanwhile...

Tony struggled to keep up with Gibbs as he was driving like a maniac down the beltway. "Dammit!" He slammed his phone down as Gibbs' voicemail picked up this time. When he looked up Gibbs' car was nowhere to be found and there was traffic everywhere. He was in the middle of calling McGee to trace his phone when he saw Gibbs parked outside the FBI lot towards the end where the agents went to work out.

Slamming on his breaks, he jumped out and noticed that Gibbs' had already headed inside.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gibbs stood in the doorway of the gym, the heat fuming off of his face making the air inside uncomfortable for him. He looked around for the familiar face and when he spotted him, headed to the back of the gym where the agent was sparring with someone inside the boxing ring. He shrugged off his coat, the t-shirt now making it more bearable for him. "Come for that rematch?" and "Hey Gibbs" were coming from all around him as he weaved in and out of people working out.

He ignored them all and quickly made his way to the ring where Todd Granger was removing his face mask and gloves. "Gibbs, I see you're feeling better. Want a shot?," Todd smiled at him, seeing that he'd had no sling on anymore.

"You bet," Gibbs mumbled as he jumped into the ring and slammed Todd in the face without warning. He put him into a headlock and knocked him to the floor.

"Gibbs, what the fuck?!," Todd yelled and at that, every agent began to swarm around them. Two agents tried to grab a hold of Gibbs, failing as Gibbs hit them both, knocking them backwards. Todd scrambled to a standing position as Gibbs' fist met his face again, sending him tumbling over the ropes and out of the ring. Gibbs slid under the ring and pounced him again, not giving him a chance to do much of anything but block his face as he repeatedly hit him. Todd got his second wind and began to fight him back, feeling Gibbs' strikes wearing down probably from the pain he'd started to feel coming back to his left arm.

Todd rolled over, pinning Gibbs as they continued to fight. "Boss!," Tony ran over to them, pulling Gibbs back as everyone finally snapped out of it and began to break it up.

"Who do you think you are coming in here like this?!," Todd yelled, spitting blood onto the ground.

"Consider this a warning! You stay the hell away from her and my family!," Gibbs said, breathing heavily. Todd lunged at Gibbs again when they let up their grip on him. Gibbs pulled away from Tony and attacked ran at him also. This time he grabbed him and slammed him into the wall, not letting up.

"HEY!!! What the hell is going on here! Move! Get out of the way!," Tobias yelled, pushing people away as he made it through the ring around the action. Tony and 3 other agents held onto Gibbs as Todd sat up against the wall, his head spinning. "Get him up!," Tobias yelled and two agents pulled Todd off the ground, dragging him to the med center. "And you! Who do you think you are coming into MY house like this, attacking one of my agents!," Tobias got in Gibbs' face.

"Get off of me," Gibbs shook the agents free and wiped the blood from his nose as he walked toward the door.

He could hear Tobias running up behind him. "Gibbs!," he grabbed his arm. Gibbs turned around and yanked his arm free, warning Tobias not to touch him. Upon seeing this a few agents walked up behind Fornell, preparing to apprehend Gibbs. "No," Tobias held up his hand. "Leave him." He followed Gibbs, knowing it would have caused more problems if his agents had tried to grab ahold of the man.

"Are you gonna tell me what the hell that was all about?!," Fornell chased him to his car but Gibbs ignored him and climbed into his truck. "Hey, God dammit! You need to tell me why you just went in there and just tore up three of my agents!" Gibbs sped away, ignoring Tobias as Jenny was the only one he was worried about now. He had a feeling this wasn't over yet.

Tony, a few seconds too late, ran up behind Fornell. "You mind telling me where your boss is going and what the hell that was all about?," Fornell demanded, turning on him.

He watched as his boss took off down the street and sighed. "Granger just signed his death warrant," Tony replied. He headed back inside, thinking it wise to explain the situation further to Fornell before anyone attempted to go after Gibbs.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

"What?!," Gibbs answered, trying to calm himself down before he turned around and went back to finish Todd.

"Boss, hey, are you alright?," Tony asked apprehensively. He was honestly surprised he even answered his phone. When Gibbs didn't reply he knew he'd asked the wrong question. Quickly, he spoke up. "I thought you may want to know, Ziva and McGee are with the Director at her house. If you want I can meet-."

Gibbs slammed the phone down, not giving his agent a chance to finish his sentence. He looked in the mirror in the car and grabbed a lone T-shirt in the back seat to wipe some of the blood off his face with. His nose throbbed with pain, Todd had got him good once or twice. But Gibbs knew that he'd hurt the man far worse and hopefully got the point across. If the man were smart that was.

Truthfully he'd enjoyed mauling him like that, it had felt good. But the anger rose once more as Jenny's flashed through his mind and the bruise he'd seen on her face. Not to mention the fact that supposedly Granger had hired someone to kidnap his family at the park. Granger was lucky to be alive as far as he was concerned.

As he reached Jenny's house and pulled up the drive, Jenny came running out the door, obviously having gotten a call from Dinozzo that he was headed this way. He stepped out of the truck and Jenny ran right into his arms, holding onto him tightly. He winced from the pain shooting down his arm as he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her to him, but didn't let go. Gibbs could feel her tears on his shirt and pushed her back a little to look at her face.

"God," he whispered as he got a better look at her face. He carefully used his thumbs to wipe the tears away from her face, being mindful of the purple and blue mess.

She looked down, knowing he was staring at the ugly discoloration of her face. When put his thumb under her chin to lift her face up, she almost started crying again. "They almost got us, Jethro," she fell back into his embrace again, holding onto him for dear life. She'd never been so scared before, but it wasn't just her she was scared for now. It was her children too.

"No one's gonna hurt you, Jen," he placed a kiss on her temple, rubbing the back of her head softly with his hand. "No one's going to hurt you," he repeated.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I want you guys on his ass," Gibbs said as he unloaded Jenny's and the kids' things from his truck. "You'll let me know where he's at and what he's doing at all times."

Tony spoke through the phone, looking over at Ziva. "Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, Fornell didn't put him into custody for what he did to Jenny but he didn't exactly come after you either. Which means he's going to be sniffing around too."

"No one is going to get to them," Gibbs replied matter-of-factly. By the tone of his voice and considering what he had witnessed earlier at the gym, he knew Gibbs wasn't joking. Gibbs hung up and grabbed the last duffel bag, carrying it inside. For once, he securely locked the door behind him and walked down the hallway.

"Deacon, plant your butt," he could hear Jenny saying as he neared closer to the bathroom door. He peeked his head around and saw Deacon sit back with a splash, water going all over. He gulped when Jenny's shirt sleeve rose up her arm, exposing the black and blue fingerprints. Gibbs grit his teeth together, the anger flowing back.

He snapped out of it, hearing Lauren begin to cry rather loudly. "Owww...Deacon bad!", she yelled, holding a hand to the side of her head. Deacon had been playing with the soap bottle and it slipped out of his hand, hitting her in the side of the head.

"Honey, he's only 2, he didn't mean it." As Jenny leaned forward to kiss their daughters 'boo-boo', Gibbs couldn't help but notice the way her pants rode down, exposing the skin on her lower back. "All better?", he could hear her ask.

"No!", Lauren yelled, crying louder. Jenny sighed, realizing the young girl was over-tired.

"You gonna stand there or are you gonna stare at my ass?", Jenny asked, breaking him from his reverie. His head snapped up and he noticed she was looking at him now, one eyebrow raised.

"Daddddddyy!!", Lauren wailed, his prescense known to her now. Grabbing a towel, he walked up behind Jenny and held his arms out to the screaming girl. He wrapped the towel around her and lifted her from the tub.

"Yes. Please." Jenny referred to him removing their daughter from the tub. "Pajamas, its bedtime," she told them as they disappeared from the bathroom.

"What's gonna make it better?", she heard him ask as he walked down the hallway.

"I wana puppppppyy!," came Lauren's response. Jenny had to chuckle at that, seeing as how her daughter's tears were now just for her father's attention. And she was getting it, she was sure of that.

She heard Deacon giggle and looked down at him. "What are you laughing at? You started all this, you know," she smiled as he gave her a huge grin, showing a few teeth.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Having just gotten Lauren to sleep, Gibbs meandered down the hallway, looking around for Jenny. He found her in the basement probably waiting up for him, knowing this would be his next stop. "Well mine was easy," he heard her say as she watched him walk down the steps. She gave him the most beautiful smile and he couldn't help but grin.

"Yeah well, yours didn't force you into a negotiation", he walked up to her.

"You didn't," she looked at him, watching him look away, unable to look into her eyes for she would be able to tell if he were lying. "I thought we don't negotiate."

"I guess that rule only applies to terrorists, not your children," he laughed and took the glass of bourbon Jenny handed him.

She watched him drink it. "Just remember, the dog is all you, Jethro." He stared at her in silence and suddenly she didn't know what to say, didn't know what was going through his head.

As he approached her, Jenny felt herself becoming weak in the knees. His face showed so much compassion towards her and she couldn't help but think that no man had ever looked at her the way Leroy Jethro Gibbs looked at her. Unlike all the others, he looked past her gorgeous body and when he looked at her, he looked right through to her soul. As he had done earlier, he placed his hands gently on her face, tilting her head slightly to the right and she knew what he was looking at.

"What'd he do to you, Jen?," he whispered. She detected the sorrow in his voice and she placed her hands over his.

"I'm fine, Jethro. Honestly, it had been an accident-" His eyes darkened and she didn't like the look that was coming over his face. "Really, I tripped and fell."

"And this was an accident, too?," he lifted her shirt in between two of his fingers and nodded towards the black and blue fingerprints embedded in her arm. She shuddered at the thought, remembering how Todd had grabbed her and how his actions were so suprising, she wasn't sure of what he was capable of. But now she knew as he had sent men out to get her.

Deciding she wasn't going to think about it any further, she in turn grabbed Gibbs' chin and forced him to look at her. "You're one to talk. Look at this," she moved some hair from his forehead and lightly ran her fingertips over the swelling and the bruise that was sure to follow on his temple. "Jethro-," she gasped suddenly and began to touch the spot on his shirt. "You're bleeding."

Gibbs looked down and noticed the small fingerprint size spot where the blood from his shoulder wound started to seep through his white T-shirt. "Jen, its a little spot. I don't even feel it, really," he explained, trying to calm her notions.

"Like hell. Take off your shirt," she demanded. Without waiting for him to comply she gripped the bottom of his shirt and started to pull it over his head. When he raised his arms up, his breath caught in his throat as a wave of pain shot through it. "Barely hurts, my ass," she gave him a look.

"I've had enough of these to know that I only tore open the stitches a little. See, no doctor necessary," he grinned up at her.

"Don't". She grabbed a clean folded towel nearby and dabbed at the blood, seeing that he'd been right. Just a few stitches out of place, nothing to worry over. Yet. "Be a smart-ass," she finished, tossing the towel aside. Getting serious again, she put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "I don't want another repeat of today. Please stay away from him. I don't know what he's up-"

Gibbs stopped her mid-sentence. "You can't be serious, Jen. After what he did to you and then I hear he tried to grab you in the park. No way was I letting that one slide."

"Yes, well you got your revenge, please just let it at that!," letting her emotions get the best of her, she began to get angry at him. He'd already been shot by the man and now he sought him out, which didn't surprise her, but scared her.

"Afraid I'm going to hurt your boyfriend? Well it's too late for that! If you think for one second I'm going to stand by and let him get away with the stunts he's been pulling lately, you've got another thing comin," he walked across the room and naturally grabbed a sander and took his aggression out on his boat.

"My boyfriend? Jethro, this is the man I was going to marry-," he cut her off and spun around and walked towards her until she was backed up against his workbench.

"Well then, fine! You marry him, do what you want. But when this starts to involve MY kids, thats when I get involved!", he yelled with the same intensity she was throwing at him.

Doing something she had never done before, Jenny reached her hand around and smacked him in the back of the head, almost having to hold back a bit of laughter at the surprised look on his face. "Listen, jackass! I don't want you to get hurt anymore than you already are. And if you can't see that-," she stopped, tired of explaining herself to him.

This time she reached around and grabbed the back of his head, pulling his face into hers. She traced his lips with her own and felt his tongue plunge into her mouth. She moaned, relishing in how good it felt to kiss him like this. They seperated slightly, their lips still so close together that they could feel each other's breathing. A cocky smile spread across his face and she tilted her head slightly, rolling her eyes. "You're such a jerk," she whispered harshly as she felt his hands move up her backside.

"I know", he growled as he gripped her ass and lifted her onto his workbench, his lips attacking hers once more. He moved his hand behind her and gave his workbench a quick swipe of the arm, knocking tools and miscellanious screws and bolts all over the floor. The sounds of mason jars falling over and tinking together rang loudly throughout the basement. She scooted closer to the edge to be able to grind right against him. He moaned and slid his hands up under her blouse, running his fingers up the tightness of her stomach.

As he pulled the shirt over her head, she yanked it off, throwing it across the room. Their tongues continued to duel and their mouths only seperated for a second here or there, taking the much needed breaths of air. His hand found its way to the back of her bra, where he fumbled with the clasp, finally giving up and giving it a quick yank, snapping it open. That normally would have pissed her off but right now it only excited her further. She felt the familiar sensation in between her legs and wanted him so badly.

Her fingers locked in his hair as his mouth lightly nipped and teased her breast and she felt it become hard under his touch. She moaned rather loudly and arched her hips into him, signaling that she needed him now. Her hands trailed down his taugt chest, reaching her destination. She spread her legs open further and fumbled with his belt. Before she could go any further, he was tearing at her pants and at the rate he was going, he was going to have them shredded in no time.

She placed her hands over his and leaned in close to whisper in his ear, "You don't think I'm going to let you ruin all my clothes, do you...Gunny?" Tossing the hair out of her face, she leaned back and gave him a seductive smirk. She slowly lifted herself up, freeing her bottom from the top of his workbench. His eyes glazed over and she could see all the want and desire that flickered behind those blue orbs. He put his fingers in the seam of her pants and helped her shimmy them down and off, watching as she lowered herself back down.

"Was that so hard?," she giggled, feeling him moan against her lips, which were now swollen from their intense kisses. "Have no idea," he murmed against her lips.

"Well, lets find out," she whispered harshly, finishing her previous task of pulling apart his belt. She slipped her hand under the waistband of his boxers and felt how hard and ready he was for her. Before she could start to slip his pants and boxers down his waist, he pulled his member out and rammed into her, hard but at the same time slowly and gently.

"Oh, God," she moaned, throwing her head back. He positioned himself a little better then began to pull out of her before thrusting back in again. She arched her hips into him and met his rhythm with her own. His hands went back to her ass, grabbing it with both hands to steady his thrusts into her. Her nails trailed down his back, making scratch marks that she would no doubt be able to see tomorrow.

Jenny opened her eyes slightly, loving to be able to watch his face. His eyes were shut and it was almost as if he were concentrating, but it was the most natural thing in the world. Little sweat beads formed around his brow and as if he knew she was watching him, he opened his eyes halfway and leaned up to kiss her again, his teeth slightly nipping at her bottom lip, which just turned her to mush inside.

Her breath quickened as she listened to him breathing heavily, his pace becoming faster. She locked her fingers in his hair and tossed her head back as he thrust into her one last time. "Ohh! Ohhhhh," she yelled and he covered her mouth with his own, vaguely remembering the kids were upstairs sleeping.

"Uhhh! Jen-," his breath was ragged as she felt him come inside of her. He rested his head on her shoulder as she kissed the top of his head, letting her head rest on his for a moment until they were both able to return their breathing back to normal.

Suddenly she felt herself being moved and realized he was lifting her off his workbench. He stood her up straight and brushed a few stray hairs out of her face. Leaning down slowly, he placed a soft, gentle kiss on her lips, "I love you", he said, pulling back to look at her.

She smiled, forgetting how good it was to hear him say that to her again. "And I love you", she rested her head against his and giggled slightly. "Now take me to bed".

"As my lady wishes," he replied, swooping her up into his arms. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her up the stairs to his bedroom.

He placed her carefully on his bed and moved around the room, remembering she was still naked. She could hear him opening and closing dresser drawers until he found what he wanted. "Here," he tossed a piece of clothing over his head to her. "Pants? Nah, 'course you don't", he mumbled, talking to himself mainly.

She laughed and slipped his shirt over her head. His smell lingered on it and was now all around her body, giving her a feeling of safety and comfort. He rid himself of his pants, clad only in boxers and leaned over the bed to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and began to pull him down towards the bed when he backed up. "Where you going?," she whispered.

"I'll be right back," he assured her and left the bedroom. Within a couple minutes he returned and climbed into bed, wrapping his arm around her as she laid her head on his chest.

"House safe?," she teased.

"Are you mocking me?"

She traced her hand up his torso, then back down, resting it above his stomach in between his ribcage. "No, I like the fact that you do that. Makes me feel safe," she confessed. Usually she never brought her guard down, letting him and others know that Jenny Shepard was well aware of taking care of herself. But it felt nice to let someone else let her feel safe and for once, let her not have to worry.

His breathing was getting deeper and she smiled, feeling the rhythm of his chest going up and down, lulling her to sleep. "Jethro?," she said softly, knowing he wasn't yet asleep.

"Hmm..."

"If I have a splinter in my ass tomorrow morning, I'm gonna kick yours all over town." His chest jerked a few times and she could tell he was laughing.

"Night, Jen."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Wellll, was that worth the wait? I have more to come, the story's not over yet. But wayyyy more Jibbs to come from her on out. Hope everyone enjoyed that as much as I enjoyed writing it!_


	9. Stolen Identity

_(Italics are flashbacks or thoughts not said out loud)_

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any characters portrayed in this story except for the ones I made up. And if you don't know which ones those are, then you shouldn't be reading NCIS fanfic. LOL**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________**

A few days had passed uneventfully, _'Thank God'_, Gibbs mused. No threats, no unwelcome visitors coming to the door, the kids were under protection detail while at daycare and Jenny was safe at the office with him. Fornell had informed him that Todd Granger was suspended from duty until further notice and was under close watch by the FBI. It wasn't enough for Gibbs though, he still didn't trust the whole situation.

Gibbs removed his glasses and finished reading the stack of reports given to him by his team. The clock read 1900 and he briefly wondered if Jenny was ready to go yet, realizing he hadn't seen her come out of her office in a while. He'd asked Ziva to pick the kids up from daycare and take them back to the house, knowing they both had to work late considering there was a lot of paperwork to be completed. But now it was getting late and all he wanted to do was go home and spend some time with his family.

"Ahem," he heard a voice come from behind him.

Gibbs glanced up and expecting Jenny to be standing there, turned around and said, "I was just about to-", he stopped. Hollis was standing there, arms crossed over her chest. The look on her face was that of disappointment and possibly a bit of anger.

"Hol, hey. What are you-," Gibbs leaned back in his chair, trying to read her body language.

"What am I doing here?," she interrupted. "I came here to finish the conversation we were having before I left for Hawaii."

"The conversation WAS finished, Hollis. I told you everything I needed to say," he sat up and continued to gather the reports on his desk. He didn't have time for this, for her to come back to him and grovel.

"No," she stated, leaning her hand down on his papers to stop the movement. "You told me you didn't want to string me along because you still had feelings for Jenny and even if she didn't come back to you and continued on with her marriage, you still didn't think it was fair to me."

"So where's the problem?," he asked. Now she was irritating him.

"The problem is, I don't believe you. That was totally unfair to me that you 'broke it off' before I left for Hawaii without completely explaining yourself," her eyes bore into his and he shook his head.

"Well, believe me. You going to Hawaii was a good thing, gave us some time apart and I had a feeling I was going to come to terms with the fact that I was still in love with Jenny. What I told you was not a lie-," she abruptly cut him off.

She shook her head and gave a half-smile. "You're right, Jethro. Breaking it off was fair to me because you had a feeling you were going to cheat on me. But, you just don't get it. I thought when I came back we would have a chance to spend some time together, see how we felt after our time apart."

Gibbs raised his tone at her, something he didn't want but she'd forced him to do. "Hollis, please. It's over between us. It was before you left for Hawaii. If you're here in hopes I'd changed my mind, I haven't."

"I'm here to prove you wrong," she was behind his desk now and the closeness was becoming uncomfortable for him.

"I think you just need to go," he told her honestly. As he began to stand out of his chair, she placed a hand on his chest and shoved him back down, leaning down to kiss him. As quickly as she'd moved in on him, he was pushing her away.

"Am I interrupting something?," she asked cooly, passing by the bullpen and heading towards the elevator.

Gibbs glared at Hollis as he moved around her, grabbing his coat. He swiped his arm across his face to wipe Hollis' lingering saliva from his mouth. "Jen!," he yelled, running towards the elevator, placing a hand in between the doors so that they wouldn't close on him. "That wasn't what it looked like," he began, thankful that the doors hadn't closed so he could step inside.

"I'm sure it wasn't, Jethro," she stood there, staring at the wall in front of her, willing herself not to cry. She wasn't going to, especially not in front of him. And if she looked at him, she was going to go off.

"Hey," he stood directly in front of her and flipped the switch to stop the elevator. They jolted to a halt and something in her snapped. Putting her hands roughly against his chest, she shoved him backwards as hard as she could.

"Don't! Leave me alone," she reached around him and flipped the switch again, feeling the elevator continue its decent to the ground floor.

Taking his chances, he flipped the switch again. "No, I won't leave you alone. Now listen to me," he took another chance by putting his hands on her shoulders, knowing he was risking getting hurt by touching her when she was this angry.

"No, you listen to ME. I don't care what that was and I can't believe I'm going to agree with her on this, but you need to figure out what you want. You're not going to string me along too, do you hear me Jethro?!," she yelled, getting in his face.

"I'm not stringing you along, Jen. I told you I broke things off with her before she left for Hawaii. It only had part to do with you. I just didn't feel anything towards her anymore and she wanted more from the relationship than I was willing to give. How is it my fault she doesn't understand that?" He moved in closer to her and gently grabbed her chin, forcing her face up. He leaned down and kissed her softly and felt her back away. Gibbs took another step towards her and leaned up against her so that she was pressed up against the wall of the elevator.

"I love you. I always have. No one has ever changed that part of me," he whispered, feeling her relax against him. He was getting through to her.

"And it took three wives for you to realize that?," she asked, wrapping her arms around his neck, her fingers lightly playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"It took me three wives to realize that you're the only one who'll still put up with me," he grinned and leaned in to kiss her again. She kissed him back this time, feeling her body respond to his. He lifted her and she wrapped her legs around him tightly, their kisses becoming more intense.

"Jethro-," she moaned, leaning her head back against the cool wall. "We're in the elevator." He began to kiss down her neck and ground himself into her, eliciting another moan from her.

"You're perception is good, Director," he said in between kisses. She shivered at his cool hands against her thighs and felt her skirt being pushed up around her waist. Another rule tossed out the window, she figured, but then smirked, remembering Hollis was still in the building and only half a floor away from where they'd stopped the elevator. She would just have to make sure to be extra loud.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jenny rolled over for the fourth time, pulling the pillow securely over her head as she listened to her bed companion continue to snore. It was only 0600 in the morning on a weekend. Although it wasn't loud, but rather soft, she was awake to hear it and that was enough to irritate her. "Roll over," she lifted the pillow slightly so that he would be able to hear her.

He did roll over, but much to her dismay he rolled her way, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her against his chest. She sighed, clearly frustrated as he was now in her ear snoring. Through the monitor she heard Deacon, the sounds of springs squeaking and the loud pounding against the wall. He was yelling and she knew he must be jumping up and down in his crib. She waited a few minutes to see if he would stop and finally, she heard nothing.

Jenny got comfortable in her spot again and felt her eyes begin to get heavy. Just as she felt herself start to drift off, she felt a pair of eyes on her. She cracked one eye open and spotted her son standing right in front of her, his bright blue eyes staring right at her. His feathery hair was out of place and unlike his sister, his was a faint brown mixed with a slight hint of red. He smiled when he noticed she was awake and leaned forward to rest his chin on the bed. "Daddy," he said in his cute little tone.

She nudged Gibbs to move and lifted Deacon onto the bed beside her. "No. Mommy," she corrected him, watching as he snuggled down next to her for a second, before sitting up. Jenny grumbled, realizing he wasn't going to just lay there which meant she wasn't going to go back to sleep.

"Daddy," he said again, looking down at her. "No Mommy," he giggled and stood up, flopping back down, enjoying the bounce of the bed.

"Jen, just get comfortable," Gibbs groaned, obviously feeling the bed move.

"Oh good, you're awake," she said loudly, brushing her hand through Deacon's soft hair.

"I'm not. Still asleep," came his half-awake response.

"Mhm," she turned onto her back and snuggled in closer to Deacon who was now pre-occupied with playing with her hair. Turning her head on her pillow, she was faced with Gibbs' back. It wasn't fair that he got to stay asleep. Just as she finshed her thought, she heard light feet pounding quickly down the hallway. She watched as Gibbs pulled the covers up over his head quickly and she laughed. Right on cue Lauren launched herself towards the bed, aiming between Gibbs and Jenny but landing on him.

"Oof," she heard him from under the covers as Lauren sat up on him.

"Hi Mommy," she smiled, noticing Jenny was awake. "Is Daddy sleeping?," she asked, bouncing on him a little. Gibbs swooped up, still under the covers and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her in between Jenny and himself. Jenny winced as Lauren's high pitched scream filled the room. He'd obviously scared her.

"Rahhh!," he yelled and pinned her up against her mother, holding her there while she struggled to find him under the covers. She continued to scream and giggle at the same time as he tickled her. Deacon began to giggle also and Jenny watched as the two began to jump all over him as he remained hidden under the covers. A smile came across her face as she witnessed how happy he made them. Finally they both escaped from the bed and went running from the room, their screams echoing from down the hallway.

Jenny laughed and continued to lay there, her spot not compromised. She looked at the heap of comforter that he was still under and waited as he didn't move. "Jethro-," she rolled her eyes and began to lift the comforter when he jumped out from under it and pinned her back to the bed under him. She squealed with laughter then slapped him on the arm. "You scared me!"

Ignoring her comment, he smiled and waggled his eyebrows, pulling the comforter back up over both of their heads. "The children are awake," she reminded him.

"I'm aware," he began placing kissing down her neck and lifted the gray NIS T-shirt, exposing her panties.

"Jethro-," she warned, but wasn't even convincing enough to herself. She saw his hand reach out from under the blankets and fumble around aimlessly on the floor. When he found something efficient enough for his purpose, which just happened to be his shoe, he tossed it across the room. As it hit its target she heard the door slam shut. "The kids are..." she breathed, feeling him remove her underwear and the softness of his fingertips begin to touch her. "They're...out there...doing God knows what...ohhh...," she moaned loudly, then covered her mouth with her hand to stiffle her cries of pleasure.

In an instant, Gibbs was right above her again, his face inches from her own. "We'll only be a few minutes," he murmered, kissing her lips passionately. "What could they possibly do in a few minutes?," he questioned in between kisses.

_A lot_, she thought to herself, but spread her legs around him, hooking her toe in the waistband of his sweatpants and yanked them downward. Without waiting another second, he entered her, pinning her hands above her head. She spread her legs open further and dug her heels into his butt, helping to enhance the force at which he was thrusting into her with. He let up on her hands slightly, intertwining their fingers as he pounded into her.

"Oh, Christ!," she yelled, placing her mouth against his shoulder, biting slightly as if to muffle her own screams. She heard his quick intake of breath and then felt him collapse against her for a moment, their sweaty bodys resting against each other. Fearing that he was crushing her, Gibbs climbed off of her and flopped onto his back. They laid there for a few moments and Jenny rolled over, propping her head up on her elbow. A smile came across her face and she looked at him until he turned his head and met her gaze.

"Morning," she giggled and leaned over to place a tender kiss on his lips. She smiled sweetly at him and reached her hand under the comforter, pulling out his pair of sweatpants. "Here," she handed them to him.

He looked at her with a mix of confusion then the realization hit him. "Well then," he leaned over her and pulled her shirt back down her body and smiled. "Here."

"Oh, no. I'M going back to sleep. YOU are going out there," she rolled away from him and pulled the covers up under her chin.

"Fine," she heard him scoff loudly. A grin spread across her face and she closed her eyes, listening to him make his way to the door. Then without warning, he flew back across the room and jumped back onto the bed, covering her body with his own. She squealed loudly, their muffled laughs being heard through the door.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

The blue car followed closely behind as he walked down the street, adjusting his sunglasses to prevent the blare of sun in his eyes. Weavining in and out of people he kept his pace steady as to not let the agents know that he was on to them. His face was badly bruised and his right arm still ached from the attack he recieved only days prior. He slipped into the bank and looked around, walking up to the desk located in the way back.

"How can I help you today Mr...?," the man sitting at the desk asked.

"Smith. Jason Smith," Todd grinned and lifted the shades up on his head. He pulled out his wallet and provided an official pre-made ID with the name on it and a face that matched his own. Having FBI jurisdiction made it so easy to take on another identity and laughed, knowing he had pretty much fooled Gibbs and his team.

"What can I do for you Mr. Smith?," the man asked.

"I'm here to close my account," Todd responded. The embezzled money had been stored in an off-shore account but when he was sure Gibbs and his team found that out, he'd had it transfered back into petty officer Smith's name right back in D.C., _right under their noses_, he mused. He completed some paperwork and followed the man down the stairs to a high security level.

"You're safe is right beyond these doors," the man explained and showed him the digital screen where his finger needed to be placed to prove his identity. Todd hovered over the digital screen, making sure his whole body covered it in front of the man. He held the real Jason Smith's finger slightly under his own and pressed it firmly against the screen. There was a loud beep before the heavy metal doors pulled apart.

"Are you sure you want to be walking around DC with this much money?," the man asked.

"Just leave it to me," Todd replied, gaping at the stacks of money piled behind his safe. He walked up and grabbed a small stack, then shoved it into the man's pocket. "Thanks for your help," he smiled and watched him walk away. He quickly loaded 2 huge duffel bags and threw one over his shoulder, walking out the door. He followed the elevator back upstairs and met another man in the corner, giving him a nod.

He waited a second and watched the man pull the glasses down, dressed just like Todd and walk outside. When he saw the blue car take the bait and tail the man, he waited til they were out of sight and slipped out the door. A car pulled up and he hopped inside. "Now get me to the airport, quick."

Back inside, the man who had helped Todd, finished closing out the account when a red warning flashed on the screen letting him know there was a breech. He panicked and immediately picked up the phone to alert authorities.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Careful," Jenny called out, watching Lauren and Deacon run around the secluded field. They were getting too close to the rocks that led down a slight incline to a nearby lake and it was making her nervous. She smiled and watched as Deacon tried to keep up with his bigger sister who could obviously run faster than he could.

"They'll be fine," Gibbs whispered into her ear and placed a gentle kiss on her shoulder. She leaned her head back, resting her body against his chest as they sat there, watching their children play.

"This is beautiful out here," she sighed, listening to the laughs of her children in the background and feeling the warm breeze flow across her face.

Gibbs stretched his legs out around her and she settled more comfortably against him, smooting out the blanket as he did so. She couldn't remember the last time she was somewhere this peaceful, just away from everything with the three people she loved most.

Gibbs watched as Jenny's eyes drifted shut, her head becoming more limp on his chest. He brushed some hair from her face and looked up, watching the kids chase each other, their laughs music to his ears. He'd remembered the last time he was this happy. Suddenly Deacon disappeared and Jen turned into Shannon as Lauren turned into Kelly. He let the memory linger a little longer than usual, his thoughts of them no longer in sorrow, but in happiness. When he snapped out of it finally, everything returned as it was. He leaned his head back against the tree and looked upward for a moment, smiling as he thought of them.

Suddenly his phone began to ring and he cursed, having forgotten to put it on silent like he had intended to. Jenny roused awake again and mumbled something. Gibbs chuckled slightly, hearing "damn" and "phone" somewhere in the middle of what she'd just said.

"Yah, Gibbs," he said, failing to keep the irritation out of his voice.

"Boss, sorry if this isn't a good time," Dinozzo spoke, hearing the tone of Gibbs' voice. "But I think you may want to know Metro called. Jason Smith closed out an account at D.C. Community Bank at 1100."

Gibbs jerked forward, sitting up straight. Jenny jumped and turned to look at him. He looked at his watch and saw that it was 1130. "Fuck!," he yelled and stood up, motionining for Jenny that they had to leave.

"We're only half an hour behind him, Boss. I'm guessing they didn't notice until after the money had been withdrawn and-," Dinozzo began.

"Well no shit, Dinozzo. Listen, I want you and Ziva at the airport stat. Tell McGee to meet at the safe house. I'll meet up with you later." Gibbs clicked his phone shut and picked Deacon up as Jenny grabbed their blanket.

"What was that all about?," Jenny looked at him.

"An account was closed with Jason Smith's name on it. Our killer just withdrew the money and I'm half an hour behind," he explained as they reached the car. He sped through D.C. taking Jenny and the kids back to the safe house where McGee was there waiting.

"They don't leave your sight," Gibbs told him then took off down the street. He was going to catch this bastard once and for all. When he reached the airport, he looked around for any familiar faces.

He spotted Dinozzo and Ziva at a ticket desk across the way and ran up to them. "I don't care if it's about to take off, I said stop that plane!," Dinozzo yelled. He was holding his badge in front of the woman's face who clearly looked frightened.

"Get your boss out here, now!," Ziva paced. She stood back and reached for her gun just as Gibbs came up behind her. He put his hand over hers and she stepped back.

"Where is he?," Gibbs asked her.

"On that plane...," she trailed off, watching the plane making its way down the airstrip and taking off. "Headed to fucking Sweden where we can't catch him now."

"Dammit! I'm gonna have you and the rest of this crew-," Gibbs heard Dinozzo yelling as he walked towards the window, watching the plane shoot into the air. He hit the glass and stormed out of the airport.

Gibbs couldn't believe it. How did they let that murderer get away? He had pieced it all together. Todd and Smith worked together. After Smith was killed and Andrews found out about everything, Todd killed him, then withdrew all the embezzlement money from the bank using Smith's identity and now he'd gotten away.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Standing in the back of the airport at a payphone, the young man watched Gibbs leave the building. "We're clear, Sir. Gibbs just stormed out of the airport. They bought it. As far as they know, you're on a plane to Sweden as we speak."

In his hideaway home, Todd grinned into the phone. "Good work, boys. Now its time for me to retrieve a little something else that belongs to me."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________


	10. Full Of Surprises

_(Italics are flashbacks or thoughts not said out loud)_

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any characters portrayed in this story except for the ones I made up. And if you don't know which ones those are, then you shouldn't be reading NCIS fanfic. LOL**

_Last chapter guys, I hope everyone enjoys...._

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________**

That night Gibbs laid awake in bed, the notions in his gut churning so much that it prevented him from being able to fall asleep. He tossed again, facing the bedroom door. He felt Jenny snuggle up against his back and wrap her arm around him, rubbing her hand up and down his chest. "Whassa matter?," she mumbled, more asleep than awake. He shifted, placing his arm around her so her head could rest on his chest.

"Nothing, go back to sleep," he whispered, kissing the top of her head softly. Something like a radar was going off in his gut, sending him the strongest feeling he'd ever felt.

"I can hear you thinking, Jethro." She shifted her head and lifted one of her legs to rest across him. He rubbed his hand up and down her back, knowing she would fall back asleep within a matter of minutes. When he heard her breathing even out, he knew his trick had worked.

However, he himself continued to stare up at the ceiling until he heard a noise at the door. So lost in thought the sound had surprised him and he jerked slightly, his hand immediately going to the nightstand to reach for his gun. He stopped mid-action when he saw what had caused the noise.

Lauren was standing in the doorway to the room, holding her overstuffed doll by the hand and it drug behind her. She just stood there in the dark and he could hear her sobbing. "Daddy," she cried softly. He slipped out of bed quickly, trying not to wake Jenny in the process.

He padded across the room and picked her up when he reached her. "What's wrong, Honey?," he asked. She buried her face into his shirt, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"There's a monster in my room," she whispered, refusing to let go of him.

"Jethro?," Jenny mumbled, lifting her head slightly. When she noticed he was standing there with Lauren, she sat up a little more.

Any other night, he would have walked her back to her room and showed her that there was no monster before tucking her back into bed. But his gut was still churning for a reason. "It's okay," he kissed the side of her head and carried her over to the bed where Jenny moved aside and made room for her.

"In the window, Daddy," she held tightly to him.

"Want me to see?," he asked her. She nodded and he laid her down next to Jenny. He opened the closet door and grabbed the lock box on the top shelve that held his gun. He checked it then walked slowly down the hallway, slipping in Deacon's room first to make sure he was alright.

Gun drawn, he made his way down the end of the hallway where Lauren's room was. He lifted his weapon and spun to the other side of the wall, checking that perimeter of the room before entering. He checked her closet and glanced around the room, then his eye caught something that threw him off guard. Lauren's window was open. Not only was her window open, the screen had been removed. He quickly shut the window and secured the latch so that it was locked, then made his way through the rest of the house, checking everything before heading back to his room.

"Everything okay?," Jenny asked with Lauren curled into her side. He nodded and removed the clip and slug from his gun, making sure the safety was on before he slipped it back onto the top shelf but leaving it out of the lock box just in case. Gibbs decided it best to discuss it with Jenny in the morning rather than get into it at this time of night. Someone had been near his house and now he definately wasn't going to be able to sleep.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gibbs heard the bickering before the elevator doors even opened, deciding to not look up yet. Just as expected all three of his agents walked in, their voices quieting down when they realized he was already in. He'd been a little apprehensive calling Jenny's protection detail to the house this morning, but couldn't wait any longer to get to the office and figure out what went on.

"McGee, I need you to go to the safe house and lift fingerprints from Lauren's bedroom window. The screen is still outside the window on the ground so I need prints from that too and check the area out. Bring in anything suspicious," he immediately spoke up.

"On it, Boss," McGee grabbed his gear and headed out, deciding it was best to do what he was told and ask questions later.

"Boss?," Tony and Ziva stood in front of his desk, waiting, hoping for him to explain to them what was going on.

"There was an intruder at my house last night. Lauren's window was open and the screen was removed," he told them, typing something in on his keyboard.

"Is she okay?," Tony asked.

Gibbs was in no mood to do this right now. "She's fine, Tony. Would I be here if she wasn't?" He hadn't meant to snap but it was his way of letting them know he wasn't going to beat around the bush on this one.

Ziva turned to Gibbs. "I'm going to go out on a tree-", she started when Tony jumped in.

"Limb," he corrected her and she glared at him for interrupting.

"Whatever. I'm going to go out on a limb here, Gibbs. But proper procedure when you leave the country, a passport must be scanned through customs and its filed, letting us know who left the country and who entered the country."

Gibbs looked up at her and for once wished she hadn't been thinking what he was. Tony watched them look at each other in silence. "Wait, you can't be thinking, what I think you're both thinking. Are you?," he asked a little confused.

"Don't just stand there, get on it," he motioned to Ziva to get moving. If she was right and his passport wasn't prosessed, he was still in the country.

"Boss, want me to go help Probie?," Dinozzo asked, watching Gibbs head out of the squad room.

"No, Dinozzo. You can get me a coffee, though," he grinned, his back to Tony, imagining the look that was on his face. "Now, Dinozzo."

Gibbs made his way to Abby's lab and leaned over her shoulder, slipping a Cafpow in front of her. "Thanks, Gibbs," she smiled and continued to type on her keyboard. "Whats all this?," he asked.

"Oh just finishing up some work. What can I do for ya?," she smiled and watched him walk to the big screen in the front of her lab.

"I need you to pull up all the information for unloading a couple million dollars from D.C. Community Bank," he said.

"Ooo Gibbs, something you're not telling me?," she laughed and he turned and gave her his infamous look that told her he was being serious. "Okay, okay. But if we're planning to rob the bank, I want fifty percent."

"Twenty-five," he responded.

"Thirty," she countered back.

"Abs," he warned, looking back to the screen.

"Alright, twenty-five. Sheesh." She typed furiously for a moment and then pulled up a picture of the digital screen. "He would have had to use his fingerprint to get past this. No amount of ID or proof of anything would get him past this door. He could show information that he was the president but without the president's print, he wouldn't get into that safe right there."

"The finger missing from petty officer Smith's body," Gibbs mumbled. "Thanks Abs," he kissed her cheek and walked out the doorway. "McGee will be back with fingerprint samples hopefully, I'm gonna need them asap." He called out from the hallway before stepping back into the elevator.

"Gibbs," he answered as his phone began to ring.

"Gibbs, I talked to customs. No one by either name left the country. He's here somewhere," Ziva told him.

"Find him!," he ordered into the phone. He pressed the down button again, his time at the office was done. If Granger was still in the country then it fueled his suspicions and he knew he was right. Granger was at his house last night and he had to get there quick.

Suddenly his phone began to ring again. "Tell me what you got, McGee."

"I've got a crime scene," McGee spoke softly.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gibbs raced back to his house with Dinozzo. He jumped out of the car before it even stopped and ran through the lawn, bursting in through the front door. In the living room there were two men lying face first on the floor. One was one of Jenny's protection detail he could immediately tell by his clothing and the other was someone unknown. He ran down the hallway and jumped over another dead body. The second protection detail. When he reached the kitchen he saw the last protection detail, dead on the floor.

_Nononono, _his head was swimming with thoughts and suddenly he was hit with flashbacks from years ago dealing with Shannon and Kelly's deaths._ They're not dead, Jethro. Get a grip_, he told himself, repeating it over and over in his head.

From the other room, he heard McGee yelling. "Boss, Boss! He's alive!," Gibbs followed his voice and went back to the unknown man who was probably shot down from one of the protection detail.

"Where did he take them?," Gibbs demanded, pulling the man up by his shirt.

"I....In....," he breathed, blood spouting from his mouth. The medics were behind Gibbs, trying to get in there to help the man but Gibbs shrugged them away. "Warehouse," he whispered before falling limp. Gibbs jumped up and ran outside with McGee who was already on the phone with Abby, getting the nearest warehouse location.

"Boss, Abby's got two locations nearby," he handed Gibbs a slip of paper with an address on it. "I got the other one," he said as they each jumped into their respected cars.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gibbs approached the abandoned building, noticing the windows cracked out of most of it. He slammed his hand on top of his truck, not seeing any sign of any cars around, wondering if McGee had gotten the right one. Still, he checked his gun before entering the building.

"I was beginning to wonder when you were going to show up," he heard a voice come from behind him and turned quickly, pointing his gun at Todd who was standing there alone.

"Where are they?," Gibbs demanded, slowly approaching Todd, who held his hands in the air as if to show he had no weapon on him.

Todd made a loud whistle and a man came out, dragging Jenny in front of him. Except for being dirty and her clothing torn a little, she looked to be alright to Gibbs. "Jen?," he asked, his eyes trained on Todd.

She nodded and said, "I'm alright, Jethro-"

"Shut up!," the man holding her yelled. He pulled her head back by her hair, pressing the gun firmly against her temple and she yelped slightly.

"Give it up. You're not getting out of this, Todd. Not with all the accusations against you. Where are my kids?," he questioned.

"They're safe, for now. I wouldn't be too worried about them right now, she's the one I want. They just happened to be there when I took her," Todd smiled and walked over to Jenny, brushing the hair from her face.

"Tell him how we're going to get married, honey," Todd spoke to her. "Tell him," he demanded. Seeing an open window, Gibbs took a shot and hit the man with the gun right between the eyes. The man fell to the ground and Jenny jumped aside, taking this opportunity to run back through the warehouse, Todd hot on her tail. Three more shots rang out as Gibbs gunned Todd down. He chased Jenny, following her to the basement where Deacon and Lauren sat there tied up.

He helped her untie them and pulled all three of them into his arms, breathing a sigh of relief that they were alright and this was all over.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So let me get this straight, you and Ziva are being credited for pretty much solving the case and I'm being issued harassment charges because of the incident at the airport?," Tony complained, walking with McGee back to the group of people who were sitting around the pool.

"That's right, Tony," McGee grinned. "It is always you, isn't it?"

"What are you trying to say, McProbious?," Tony sat down his plate of hamburgers and hot dogs while McGee sat down his full of steaks. The two had been in charge of the grilling and couldn't stop arguing.

"What he's trying to say, dear boy is that for some odd reason, you're easily targeted," Ducky smiled under his hat as he sat under the umbrella with Deacon, helping to feed the boy. Ziva, Gibbs and Abby were in the pool with Lauren, splashing around.

"Foods up," Palmer said, emerging from the house with an assortment of foods to accompany what McGee and Tony had already brought out.

"Where's Jenny?," Gibbs asked, wiping the water off of his face as he emerged from the pool.

"Oh, she's uh inside. Said she had to do something then she'd be right out," Palmer smiled at him, taking his seat at the large table as everyone else began to gather around.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jenny paced outside the closed bathroom door, running a hand through her hair. She was dressed in her bikini, waiting impatiently to go back outside and join the others. _What's wrong, Jenny? Why does the bathroom door have to be closed? I mean, you can't be anyways. You know what the test will read, its probably nothing. You probably just have a small bit of food poisoning from yesterday and Ducky will check you out, everything will be fine..._ She stopped her thought process as her timer went off.

She stood nervously outside the bathroom door, then opened it cautiously as if expecting something to jump out and attack her. Making her way into the bathroom, she picked up the small stick, lying on a tissue by the sink. She picked it up and read it. "Oh Lord...," she sighed, giving it a few hard shakes as if that would somehow miraciously change it.

"Oh no," she felt his breath over her shoulder as he glanced down at what she had in her hand. "Maybe the blue plus means...uh...no," he said.

Jenny bit her lip and lifted her head, meeting his gaze in the mirror. The look she gave him caused him to take two steps back. "Jen, I- I can explain," he mocked fright as she turned on him, advancing on him slowly.

"Oh you better cause this is all your fault," she smiled as he tripped slightly, not seeing his shoe in the middle of the floor.

"All MY fault?," he asked, stumbling backwards. She shoved him hard on the chest and sent him back onto the bed. "I thought it took two to tango," he smiled at her as she climbed on top of him, straddling his waist.

"I just hope you're prepared for the next nine months of hell," she smiled and leaned down to attack his lips, kissing him thoroughly.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

After a few minutes, both Jenny and Gibbs joined their crew outside who hadn't waited for them, digging in already. They sat down and gave each other little smiles across the table as they enjoyed a cookout with their whole family. Jenny's eyes caught Ceilia heading towards them with Anna who was holding a large manila envelope. "Ma'am someone here to see you," Ceilia said as Anna handed it to Jenny who looked at it with a raised eyebrow. "Thank you, Ceilia, please sit and join us. You two Anna."

As Ceilia took a seat, Anna stood there and smiled, looking a little confused as to why Gibbs was there also. "Actually, I was hoping you could sign these so I can get back to the office and process them for you." Jenny opened the envelope as everyone watched her pull out two stacks of papers, holding them up as she smiled at Gibbs.

"Make that four ex-wives," Tony whispered to Ziva, then noticed the warning look Ducky gave him.

Jenny tore both stacks in half, then placed them back into the manila envelope, handing it back to Anna. "Thanks for all your help, Anna. But I don't think Jethro should be disgraced anymore by making this ex-wife number four. He's kinda grown on me, ya know. And besides, he has another nine months with me whether he likes it or not," Jenny joked and leaned to the side to place a kiss on his lips.

"Here, here," Ducky smiled and raised his glass to the couple.

"Here, what? Are we supposed to give them our glass?," Ziva asked, quite confused as she watched everyone put their glass together in the middle of the table. She looked from McGee to Tony who she sat in between. They both sighed and shared a look. They each grabbed a side of her and lifted her, tossing her right in the pool. Lauren giggled and ran over as a huge pool fight started.

Gibbs and Jenny sat back, gazing at each other as if no one else existed. "Ya know, Jenny, I been thinking," Gibbs smiled and took her hand, placing a kiss on the top of it. She leaned back, curious as to what he was going to say. "We're gonna need a bigger house."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

-END

_Ok, so that's it for this story. Hope everyone liked it and I intend on starting another one, so if anyone wants to bombard me with ideas, feel free._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________


End file.
